A Slytherin Aid
by shadowsylvia
Summary: Four years after the Final Battle, Snape finds out that he has a son. Liam, a young man with scars from the Final Battle, finds out that his biological father is alive. How will Liam cope?
1. Liam

A/N: Bet you thought that I was going to remove this story. Nope, just re- worked it. I hope that you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish that I could own Harry Potter. *sigh* Guess that's not going to happen anytime soon. Davidson is mine, and I will fight to keep him.  
  
It had been four years. Four years since he had experienced death. The death of his worst enemy, a person he had never actually harmed until his enemy had approached him. He lived alone, cut off from his former society, hidden away from the people who had loved and despised him in turn. He had shut away all of his belongings that had connected him to his past. All of them were locked in his old trunk, which was itself hidden in the closet beneath the stairs in his small cottage.  
  
Thanks to his parents, who had left him a rather large fortune upon their deaths when he was just a baby, he was able to afford everything he needed easily, allowing him to live in seclusion that he had desired after tasting the destruction of the final battle that he had ended. He held a job, but it was not important. He was a secretary in a solicitor's office, filing and answering the phone. He found himself enjoying his work. He was anonymous, treated with respect for what he was able to accomplish, and not for who he was. Or for his scars.  
  
He was notable in his life, for what he had done. During the final battle, he had sustained a few wounds that had resulted in permanent scars. When he had woken up on the battlefield, he looked over and had found his enemy there, dead and decapitated from the spell released upon the man. No one else had noticed that he was awake, or even alive. He crawled off the field, holstering his wand up his sleeve and throwing off his tattered robes to reveal his Muggle clothing concealed beneath. He Apparated off the battlefield, as far away as he could get. He did not know how long he had lain there in the alleyway, praying for death. He could not bear the thought of the famous Harry Potter being mourned with a large funeral, his friends standing before the entire wizarding world in black robes, bravely facing the public with the sad knowledge of the death of the wizarding world's savior. He preferred a Muggle arrangement and a plot for an unknown person.  
  
He now walked with a slight limp on his right leg, a result of one his injuries in battle. He sported a new scar on his face, one that obscured his old scar, allowing him to adopt a new identity and way of life.  
  
He had been rescued by a Muggle couple, who had taken him to the local hospital. They had visited him every day, stopping in to see how he was coming along. He had not given a name for the first few days. When he had finally decided, he gave the name "Liam Xavier Harrison" and found himself on the road to recovery. After being released from the hospital, he stayed with the McCormicks, the couple who had found him, for two days until he found his cottage. He had made a quick trip to Diagon Alley, keeping his head down while limping through the streets to Gringotts, making a final withdrawal, removing his entire savings from the bank and exchanging it into Muggle money. From there, he opened a bank account in Muggle London and in the village he had chosen as his home. He trusted the goblins in Gringotts, knowing that they would not betray his actions to anyone questioning them.  
  
After the McCormicks, he had found his ideal cottage and moved in. He had made his home comfortable yet serviceable, providing him comfort and privacy. He had finally completed his home, showing his personality, but none of his past. There were no pictures displayed before the date that he had lost his old name and gained neither his new one, nor any of his belongings out, even his wand, which was locked in the trunk with everything else.  
  
"Liam, please pull the file on the Michaels case, and the needed addendums." Came Mr. Davidson's voice on the intercom. Liam acknowledged and went to the files, using his efficiency that he had gained from his former Potions professor. He could remember exactly where everything was, and even name where something could be if someone had misplaced it. Mr. Davidson, Liam's employer, praised his unusual secretary, claiming that he had found an employee that could never be replaced by anyone else. In his effort to get to know his employee, he often asked Liam over for dinner with his family at his home. The entire Davidson family found Liam to be a likable person, quiet and thoughtful, yet polite and well mannered, able to converse with everyone from the three year old to the granny in the house.  
  
Liam delivered his files to his employer in his office, took the empty teacup and refilled it. He carried it back in and set it on the desk, stealing back out of the room when he saw his employer on the telephone. He went back to his desk and took up his pen again, filling in the paperwork and adding tags where Mr. Davidson needed to sign them. He looked up when the door opened.  
  
Professor Snape walked into the Muggle solicitor's office, glaring at the bell that rang merrily above his head. He found himself in the foyer, looking around at the woodwork that surrounded him. He adjusted his Muggle coat and gazed about him, wondering where the devil everyone was. He heard footsteps approach from his left and fought down the need to pull out his wand. He turned and saw a young man standing there. His green eyes were noticeable, as well as the scar that wound down his face from forehead to chin. The youth, when he finally regained his steps, walked with a slight limp on his right leg. Scars covered one of his hands as he came forward and greeted the Hogwarts professor.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" He asked, stopping in front of the man. Snape thought that he seemed cautious, as though he didn't trust the man standing in the foyer.  
  
"I am looking for a Mr. Davidson. I believe this is his office?" The young man nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir, it is. May I take your coat while you wait?" Snape handed his coat over and allowed himself to be guided to a sitting room. The secretary, that's all he could be, disappeared, returning with a tea tray just a few seconds later. "Mr. Davidson is currently on the phone with another client. He has been informed of your presence and will be with you shortly, sir." The two sentences allowed Snape to observe the appearance of this man. He appeared to have been injured severely at one point in his life, and his scars and limp showed it. His green eyes again stood out, reminding Snape of two other special people in his life, a woman and her son. His black hair was long, and tied back, but not vulgarly long, as Charles Weasley's had been at the final Order of the Phoenix meeting. This young man could carry it off with grace and a quiet air of confidence, as though his hair offset his scar and limp. Snape saw intelligence in his eyes, and a look as though those eyes had seen too much for someone of such a tender age.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Snape said, taking the teacup and lifting it to his lips.  
  
"My name is Liam Harrison, sir, Mr. Davidson's secretary." Snape nodded, looking over the scars again. Liam seemed to sense this and fidgeted just a bit. Snape continued with his inspection, allowing himself to open his mind up to try to sense what about his own persona was making Liam so uncomfortable. He felt walls slam up against his inquiry, almost giving him a headache with their intensity. He reached up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose when a voice sounded from the hallway.  
  
"Liam?" The young man nodded to Snape and left the room, answering Davidson's call. "A new client?" The door opened a minute later to reveal a portly man. He was impeccably dressed. Snape thought that one or the other must have copied dressing styles, for the two men in the solicitor's were closely matched in clothing. "Ah, good afternoon, Mr.?"  
  
"Professor Severus Snape." Snape answered, rising to his feet and offering the man a hand. The man shook it with a smile and gestured to Snape's seat.  
  
"A pleasure, Professor Snape, a pleasure. Liam tells me that you just walked in." Snape nodded.  
  
"You were highly recommended by a close friend of mine, who requested to remain nameless, in matters of secrecy and privacy in the affairs of others." Davidson nodded. The door opened to reveal Liam again, carrying another cup of tea, which he sat down next to Davidson before disappearing out the door again, as quietly as he had come. Snape watched him go.  
  
"Don't worry about Liam. He understands client privacy. He is the only other soul to see any of my records. He is invaluable to me, a mind to match his quiet personality." Snape nodded. "In what matters can I be of assistance?" Snape opened the briefcase that he had carried all this way to pull out several papers as well as a few still photographs.  
  
"I need help in locating someone, unfortunately, my work detains me at every turn." Snape handed the photographs to the lawyer. Davidson looked them over and sighed.  
  
"I am sorry if this friend of yours misled you, but I am not a detective agency, Professor Snape, and am not equipped to find missing persons." Snape sighed.  
  
"I realize that, Mr. Davidson. All I am asking is that you are my representative during the investigation, if I should be unreachable." Davidson leaned forward.  
  
"Who exactly are you looking for?" Davidson asked, wondering what kind of person would elicit such a response from the menacing man in front of him.  
  
"I am looking for my son."  
  
Did you all like the changes? More? ~Sylvia 


	2. Letters

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. It's been crazy and I only had time for one. The good news, this story is now around the neighborhood of twenty-five pages, so you won't have to wait for me to write it, just posting. Hope you like it! ~Sylvia  
  
Liam sat at his desk, taking deep breaths and trying to remember exactly when the last time had been when he had seen Professor Snape. He knew Professor Snape, having been taught by the man for seven years, and fought with him on the battlefield that finally gave one world their independence from darkness. He had needed to call upon his Occulmency lessons quickly, glad that he had not forgotten how in his four years away from the wizarding community. Liam shuddered at the thought of Snape in his mind, revealing Liam's true identity. He could not go back to being Harry Potter. He refused to go back. He got his breathing under control and went back to the paperwork, allowing himself to tune out everything else around him. The buzzer at his elbow sounded, causing him to jump at the noise. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Liam, please join us. I have a feeling that you will become deeply involved in this case." Liam clicked off and went back to the sitting room, gathering a pad of paper and a pen, just in case, on his way to the door. He entered and sat down in the chair indicated. "Ah, Liam, this is Professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape, this is my secretary, Liam Harrison." Liam reached over and shook Snape's hand, which had a surprisingly strong grip. "Professor Snape has come to ask us to be his representative in his search for his son." Liam looked up, surprised at the knowledge for more than one reason. Snape had a son? That idea was almost laughable. The poor kid, whoever he was. And Mr. Davidson was going to help in an investigation? "Professor Snape, if could tell him what you told me?" Snape turned to the young man sitting near him and looked over him once more before explaining.  
  
"Would you prefer to be called Liam or Mr. Harrison?" He asked. Liam blinked in surprise.  
  
"Liam is fine, Professor Snape." Liam said, readying his notebook.  
  
"Very well. I have come to ask that Mr. Davidson be a representative to the authorities here in England, as my work is currently very unpredictable and takes me many places. The investigation centers around someone I am looking for, my son." He paused and allowed Liam to assimilate this knowledge. Liam nodded and Snape continued. "I did not know that this boy was my son until a very short time ago. He actually attended the school at which I am employed, and I must admit that I was never very kind to him. He disappeared four years ago, almost to the day. I cannot tell you the circumstances of his disappearance. What I can tell you, however, is that he was in a fight for his life and was lucky to have escaped alive, even with possible injuries." Snape took a small sip of tea. Liam began running through the names of boys he had known while at school, the Slytherin house was a good place to start. "Many of us, my colleagues and I, as well as his friends and family, thought that he was dead, taken by his enemy. I recently received a letter that would not have arrived had the boy been dead." Snape pulled out a piece of parchment. He unfolded it and laid it on the table.  
  
"That is the letter. It arrived from a solicitor, the one employed by my son's adoptive father. It says nothing more than the truth. You see, the boy's mother and I were engaged to be married before the boy's adoptive father was even on the scene. We naturally did things that other couples do." Mr. Davidson grinned broadly, remembering how he and his wife often acted when there were no children around, while Liam nodded, his face still bland without emotion.  
  
"To continue, I took up a position spying on an evil man, one whose quest for power led to his own downfall in the form of a one year old. My girlfriend had gone into hiding with an old friend of mine from school. When I heard that she was pregnant, it never crossed my mind that the child was mine. I assumed that she had moved on after being separated from me for so long. I, in fact, attended their wedding and toasted to their happiness. The man on whom I spied believed that the Potters," Liam felt the floor tilt under him. There was no way it was true. He had looked too much like James Potter when he was younger. He looked different now, that was true, but war did that to everyone. He looked up as Snape continued. "for that is the married name of the couple, was going to bring him down from power, and so he went to kill them. The child's cries alerted authorities to his presence, but not before Riddle, the power hungry man, managed to kill both Lily, my former fiancée, and her husband, my best friend, James. Their son survived and was raised by his maternal aunt and her husband, came to my place of employment for school when he was old enough. Riddle, however, was still out there, weak, but determined to get his revenge on the innocent. He set out to kill Harry Potter, the child that I had thought resulted from their reunion. The boy, precocious as his mother, and just as talented, met him many times and managed to defeat him over and over again, until their last meeting. I was there, and found Riddle dead after a fight. Harry, we assumed, had been taken by some of Riddle's supporters and was long dead with no body able to be recognized. We searched, for almost a year, but nothing came of it, so we buried his memory and tried to move on. It seems that we were all mistaken."  
  
Snape gestured at the parchment. "That letter arrived, informing me of Lily and James' deception, in an effort to protect both me and my son. I, because I was a spy, needed to have complete cover and not a chink in my armor, not a weakness that could be exploitable. A son would have done both. As well as Lily. James and Lily carried on a charade for almost two years to fool Riddle, but he attacked both of them and killed them." Snape shook his head. He shut his mouth. He almost couldn't continue. Liam drew in a breath. He didn't want Snape to continue. He didn't even want Snape to be there, telling stories about Harry Potter's parents. He wanted to get out of the room, wanted Snape out of the room. Wanted to disappear. Mr. Davidson leaned forward.  
  
"It sounds like you are involved in espionage work, Professor Snape." He said, his voice dropping low. Snape shook his head.  
  
"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Snape answered. Liam twitched slightly in reaction, but said nothing. "What I can tell you is that my son is out there somewhere. I have brought photographs of him. They are four years old, but he can't have changed much." Snape pulled out pictures and handed them to both Davidson and Liam. "He is twenty-one years old now. I have no idea what he could be doing with himself, nor how he surviving, but his scar there is rather distinctive. He received that from Riddle when he was only one year old. Harry is intelligent enough and may have entered University, or could be doing mundane work. I'm not sure. Those who knew him best say that Harry would do anything he could and would be very good at it." Liam handed back his photograph and wrote down some more notes for his employer, avoiding both men's eyes carefully. He checked his breathing and cleared his mind. He had changed a lot in the last four years, so much so that looking at old photographs of himself did not reveal his identity to the men in the room with him. He was safe and still Liam. Snape and Mr. Davidson talked for a while, almost ignoring Liam completely.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, I would be happy to take your case on. I hope that we will find your son soon." Mr. Davidson said, ending the conversation and standing up. Liam closed his notebook and stood up to retrieve Snape's overcoat. When Liam returned from the hall closet, Snape and Davidson were engaged in conversation about football. Liam shook his head and smiled. Mr. Davidson was obsessed and had invited Liam over to the house more than once to watch the game.  
  
"Ah, thank you, Liam." Snape said as he accepted his coat from the secretary. Liam nodded and mentally urged Snape to leave. Why was he hanging around? He handed a file to Liam. "This is the information for the investigators." Liam nodded and put it under his arm, saying that he would see that the information got to the right people. Davidson walked Snape out, while Liam added the solicitor's information to the file, saying that Davidson was the contact, and further contact would be made with the party concerned. When Davidson returned to the desk, he leaned down, smiling at Liam.  
  
"What did you think of him, Liam?" Davidson asked. Liam sighed and looked up.  
  
"Well, it's amazing that he only found out about his son recently, and it is admirable that he wants to find the boy." Davidson chuckled. Liam seethed inwardly. As though he would ever claim that man as his father. It didn't matter how many letters he had received from Lily Evans, that would not make Liam announce who he was.  
  
"He's your age, Liam." James smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's true; I forgot." Davidson shook his head and smiled at Liam.  
  
"Speaking of someone your age." Liam looked up.  
  
"Uh-oh." He paused and saw his employer's face color a bit. "Mr. Davidson, you promised." Davidson nodded his head and smiled again. "Which relative is it now?" he asked, resigned to his fate once again.  
  
"It's my wife's niece. She is coming into town and we, Gloria and I, are worried about entertaining her and showing her around town and Gloria thought of you." Liam sighed and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Mr. Davidson, we've been through this. I'm not interested in a relationship." One look at Davidson's face led him to roll his eyes and start groaning. He put his head down on the desk and groaned again. Everyone he had ever gotten close to had been hurt in some way for just knowing him. Had Mr. Davidson the knowledge of that, he would take his niece and run far away.  
  
"Now you are acting near your age, Liam. All I am asking is two days. You can take the days off from here. I can get someone from the temp agency." He took in Liam's folded arms and raised eyebrow. "Please, Liam?" He pleaded.  
  
"Mrs. Davidson told you to beg, didn't she?" Liam smiled as his employer nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. Just warn your wife that nothing will come of it."  
  
"Thank you, Liam. She will be here tomorrow afternoon. You can take tomorrow afternoon off after lunch. Lunch will be served at one o'clock, allowing you to meet Nicole. After lunch, you kids can take off and go out on the town." Liam nodded, defeated, and allowed Mr. Davidson to plan their trip around the village and nearby London. He shook his head. He didn't understand his employer's crusade to see him settled down with a wife and children. He was happy being alone. It made things much safer.  
  
Liam placed all of his files in the required places and smiled at Mr. Davidson. "I will see you tomorrow." Davidson nodded and asked for a copy of the notes that Liam had taken during the meeting. Liam nodded and retrieved his own coat after seeing his boss off.  
  
Liam walked home as he did every evening, savoring the way he could actually move his legs. He hadn't been able to when he had first woken up. He clenched his right hand, feeling his scars stretch as he did so. He thought about the new client. He knew it was Snape. In fact, he had used his real name, and the handwriting was that of Harry's mother. He had seen some of her final papers handed in at Hogwarts. He shook his head. The man had seemed sincere, but Liam was used to dealing with him and thought that the man could create any emotion he wanted to by just thinking about it. He could not be Snape's son. He looked too much like James Potter. Everyone said so. He strode up the walk and let himself into the house.  
  
He sighed and hung his coat up. "Hello, Minn." He said to the white dog that walked into the hallway to greet him. The dog had been a stray before she settled on Liam as her new owner. He had avoided that as much as he could, but she seemed content to stay, whether or not he wanted her, so he gave in and named her, and found her a place to sleep. He now could not remember his life before her. She walked with him early in the morning as he stretched his leg out best he could. She sat near him as he ran through the exercises that the doctor had cajoled Liam into adopting in his daily habits. She greeted him when he returned home and slept at the foot of his bed. She was his constant companion and his friend.  
  
"Well, Mr. Davidson has done it again. He wants me to take out his niece tomorrow and the next day. What do you think, girl?" Minn just wagged her tail and made a strange noise in her throat. "Yeah, me too, girl. Hungry?" She barked and led the way to the kitchen. He smiled and went after his dog, who only thought with her stomach most of the time. 


	3. Lunch

A/N: How lucky are you guys? Two updates in one day.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Wish I did. Davidson and Company is mine. That's about it.  
  
Snape transfigured his Muggle clothing back to his robes and Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. He hurried to his dungeons and paced the length of the room. Dumbledore had said that he would meet him here. He stared into space. His son was out there somewhere, doing who knew what, surviving as a Muggle. Snape gritted his teeth. If he had only known about him when he was younger. Hell, even if he knew about it before the battle, he felt that he would have been a lot better off. Instead of receiving Muggle care and the like, he could have been taken care of by the best mediwizards and witches available, Snape would have seen to that. Where the devil was the boy? Snape checked his thoughts. His son was a young man now, able to make his own decisions. A sharp rap on the door alerted him to the Headmaster's presence outside the door. He went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello, Severus. Good evening. How did it go?" Dumbledore asked, settling himself into a chair. The battle had aged the spry headmaster, who had been considering retirement within the next few years. He had promised Snape, however, that they would find Harry before that would come to pass.  
  
"It went well. He accepted my case and my explanation. He and his secretary think that I was a spy or something in the Muggle world." Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"So, Davidson has a secretary now. Tell me about her." Dumbledore asked, knowing Davidson well.  
  
"It is not a female, but a young man. He was quiet, well mannered and seemed to anticipate his employer's needs and mine quite well. He walks with a limp and is scarred on one hand, as well as on his face. From the way he carries himself, I'd like to think that he was in the Muggle army and was wounded in battle. He keeps his hair long and dresses well for Muggle standards." Snape finished his summary. "He also knows everything, as Davidson trusts him implicitly with client information." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"So they have the Muggle photographs of Harry, then? I hope that they are good enough for him to be recognized." Snape nodded in agreement. Dumbledore jumped slightly, as just remembering something. "I have something for you, Severus. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty." Dumbledore removed something from his robes and handed it to the Potions Master. Snape reached out and took it. "Go ahead, open it." Snape opened the small leather bound book and found himself staring at Harry Potter. He flipped a few pages and saw several photographs of Harry's first year. Harry at his Sorting, Harry in his first class, Harry in his Quidditch robes, and Harry playing wizard's chess with Weasley. The next page started his second year.  
  
"The castle happily took pictures of Harry for me. It was a way of checking up on the boy. Now, I am glad that you have something of his childhood." Snape smiled at Dumbledore, a genuine smile that only Dumbledore, and now, the thought of his son, could bring. Snape held the book tightly in his hands, almost afraid to lose the one link that he had to his child's past. "We will find Harry, Severus. The boy needs the truth, if nothing else, but I am sure that he will be thrilled to find family." Severus snorted. "That was a most unbecoming noise for someone of your intelligence, Severus."  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus. It's just that Harry hates me, and I made him." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I don't think he hates you, Severus. Wary of your past, yes. Wary of you in general, yes. One of the traits that I most love about Harry is his ability to accept both sides to every thing. He has definite views on good and evil, and you definitely rank in the good category, even if you are just over the line." Dumbledore reached over and took Snape's hand. "Don't worry, Severus. I will be with you when you bring him home, and every step of the way."  
  
The next day, Liam and Mr. Davidson talked about their new client. "What was your impression of him, Liam? You're an excellent reader of people." Mr. Davidson said as he signaled his turn in the car.  
  
Liam furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "Well, he was honest when he was talking to us, but he is also very intimidating, as though used to scaring people or having his way, I haven't decided which. He is also very polite and patient, although I suspect that they can run out when his tolerance is low. He is extremely intelligent and must work in some chemical field. He is right-handed, but also favors his left leg from time to time, as though he might have injured it. He is used to high quality materials and knows how to shop for them. He has been aged by some trial in his past." Liam fell silent. Davidson looked over at him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Holmes. Care for pistol practice in the parlor?" Davidson's joke got a small chuckle from Liam. "Explain the intimidation part."  
  
"When I was alone with him, he was inspecting me, as though he were searching for a weakness of mine he could use against me. That is common in many intimidating or powerful people." Davidson nodded.  
  
"The chemical field?" He asked, steering the car into another turn.  
  
"He has chemical burns and scars on his hands." Liam answered simply. "I saw them when I shook his hand." Davidson smiled.  
  
"The high-quality materials?"  
  
"His suit was from a tailor, not off the rack. He can afford the best and usually indulges." Davidson nodded and smiled at Liam.  
  
"What would I do without you, Liam?" Liam shrugged.  
  
"Ask one of the other lawyers to spy on your clients?" Liam's simple comment caused a burst of laughter from the older man.  
  
"Come on, Liam. Let's go get some lunch and you can meet my niece." A good-natured groan and roll of eyes came from Liam as he followed Davidson into the house. Davidson opened the door and yelled to the residents of the house that they were home.  
  
"Daddy!" a blond streak said as she careened around a corner and straight into her father.  
  
"Hello, little one!" he said, lifting the three year old above his head. A squeal followed her up and back down. Once again firmly on the floor, she rushed up to Liam, stopped, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hi, Liam!" she said, smiling up at the man who had become like her big brother.  
  
"Hello, Ashley." He said, returning her small hug. "How have you been?" the child shrugged and took hold of his hand.  
  
"Fine. Mommy's in the kitchen. If you distract her, I might be able to snatch something." Liam allowed himself to be pulled along to the kitchen, where Gloria Davidson was making preparations for lunch. Ashley was constantly hungry these days, and often used Liam as a distraction for getting food while her mother was talking to the young man she was determined to see happily married to some nice girl and have a few children. Liam actually liked her because she reminded him of someone from his past, someone he missed terribly those nights he was alone in the hospital and in such pain that he wanted to use his wand to summon help. He shook off those feelings and greeted his hostess.  
  
"Oh, Liam." She said, coming around the counter and hugging him, instead of shaking hands. "I'm so glad that you agreed to come." She stepped back and placed a hand on either shoulder. "You look thin. Have you been eating?" Liam chuckled.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Davidson. Three square meals a day." She tsked.  
  
"You could have fooled me. What I wouldn't give for some pictures of you when you were younger." She said.  
  
"What would you want something like that?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Then I would have something to compare. Instead, you look almost exactly like you did the first time my husband brought you home for dinner. Tall, skinny, and pale." She said, sighing. "Honestly, Liam, there must have been sweets in your diet at some point." Liam shrugged.  
  
"I have always been thin, Mrs. Davidson. In fact, thinner when I was in school. No muscle." She tsked again and started tossing salad.  
  
"Well, I hope that you will do this meal justice, Liam. I've made lasagna, and I have it on good authority that you love lasagna." Liam smiled.  
  
"I will do my best." He told her. She shooed him out of the kitchen, convinced she had done her duty for the day in regards to Liam. He went to the sitting room, where Davidson was talking to the Ashley about her sneaking about in the kitchen. Liam winked at her. All three looked up when a door slammed somewhere and thundering footsteps could be heard overhead. Liam readied himself for what he knew was coming, He tracked the footsteps down the hallway, the stairwell, and to the door. The door opened to reveal a fifteen-year-old boy, face in an enthusiastic smile.  
  
"Liam!" In the next second, Liam found himself tackled to the floor, causing him to laugh. No matter how many times Leonard was warned of Liam's old injuries and obviously weak leg, Liam was still tackled to the floor.  
  
"Hello, Leo." He said, wrestling the youth off him. "Nice to see you, too. Now let me up before you wrinkle my suit." Leo, as called by family and friends, jumped to his feet and helped Liam up. Liam smiled down at the boy and mussed his hair.  
  
"Ah, Liam. You're messing up my hair!" The youth said, dodging away from Liam's hand. Mrs. Davidson came in and called everyone to the table. Liam sat next to Leonard, all the while talking to the boy about school, which had recently let out for Easter break.  
  
"Here she is!" Mrs. Davidson said as a young woman came into the room. Liam glanced up. Long brown hair, brown eyes, flawless skin, right- handed, and a confident stride. "Nicole, this is Liam. He works with your uncle." Liam rose and took her hand. He felt her take in his scars, long hair, and clothing. She obviously knew what to look for when exploring a character.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." She said politely. She sat at her place, right across from Liam, and smiled at the rest of the family.  
  
"Likewise." Liam said, resuming his seat. Lunch started easily, with Nicole speaking of her University and her experiences there. She talked about her flat mates, her classes, and her favorite professors. Liam listened politely. After lunch, she and Liam set out for the local village, with a day in London promised the next day.  
  
Snape was in the middle of teaching first year Potions to a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs when an owl flew into the classroom and dropped a letter on his desk. "Keep to your work." He told the class roughly. The students all stared back down at their cauldrons, stirring with a one- mindedness that could unnerve the stoutest Death Eater. Snape picked up the letter and opened it. It was in her handwriting. Lily. He put the envelope in a pocket and turned back to the class. After supervising the students' bottling their potions for evaluation, he dismissed them early. He wanted to be alone. He locked the door to the classroom and sat down at the desk.  
  
The letter was addressed to Severus Snape. That was all. He opened it and saw a full page of her handwriting.  
  
My dear Severus,  
  
I just wanted to send another note to you concerning our son. He should be almost twenty-one now, and with that will come changes for him. You see, James and I took steps to ensure that no one would doubt that he was James' son. We used ancient charms from his family, ones that would act like a Polyjuice potion for twenty-one years.  
  
As time draws near his twenty-first birthday, every trait that comes from his father will change to what it should be. I'd like to think that he would look like you, with my eyes. I know he has green eyes now. I can't help but wonder what he will look like when he grows up.  
  
I have enclosed a charmed picture to reveal what he should look like, to help give each of you an idea of what he will look like in the near future. I pray that you and he have a good relationship, so that these changes are not traumatic for Harry. Help our son through this, Severus. He will need you, and your skills as time passes and the transformation continues.  
  
Severus dear, make sure that Harry knows that James and I both loved him as a son, and did what we did to protect both him and you from Voldemort. Make sure that he knows that you love him. I can feel it in my heart that you do. I remember you talking fondly of children you wanted to have. Now you have one. Make sure that he knows you love him.  
  
All my love to both of my Snapes,  
  
Lily  
  
Severus sat there for almost a full hour before taking action. He rushed to his rooms and called the headmaster through the fireplace. "Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, stepping through the flames.  
  
"I just received another letter from Lily." He said.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise. May I ask what she had to say?" Snape held out the letter to Dumbledore. The man read the letter several times before handing it back. "What does the picture look like?" Snape held it up. "My, that does look like you at twenty-one." The aged wizard said. "Now, we have something more to go on." Snape nodded. "What is it, Severus?"  
  
"What will happen if we don't find him in time and he starts changing on his own? How scared will he be?" Severus asked, shaking his head in bewilderment.  
  
"We will find him, Severus, and it will become easier as time goes on. Don't worry. We will find him. I suggest you take that picture to Davidson as Harry's birthday draws near. That should help." Severus nodded and tried to think what he would say to a confused and possibly angry Harry Potter when he found him again.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath: Thanks for telling me about that. I'll go back and fix some time later.  
  
Marina: I will work on the longer chapters. Your English is very good. About Hermione being Davidson's niece, well, I think you just read it. Don't worry. Hermione will be in later, along with Ron. Thanks for the wonderful compliments.  
  
Lady Lightening: Thank you!  
  
Athenakitty: Okay, your review was just a bit confusing. What did you mean by "set up"? Clarification would be greatly appreciated, but thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lillinfields: Here you go! Thank you for the kind words. I will be continuing.  
  
PxW: Thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Found

A/N: Friday night, and what am I doing? Updating! Hahahaha. Hope you all enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
"How did you like Nicole?" Mr. Davidson asked as Liam returned to work on Monday.  
  
"She and I had a very nice time in London. She led me through countless shops and I held her packages for her." Liam told him, hanging up his coat. "After that, she told me that all of her relatives have been trying to marry her off to an obscene number of 'nice young men', and thank goodness I'm 'not one of those'." Liam said truthfully.  
"Ah, so nothing happened?" Davidson asked.  
  
"Nothing either way, sir." He answered. Davidson chuckled at Liam's expression.  
  
"I'll tell Gloria to leave you alone, after you had to put up with Nicole." Liam fell on his knees.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll do anything you say, sir, if you could just make that happen." Davidson chuckled and pulled the young man to his feet.  
  
"You're a good man, Liam. A good man. I have several errands for you today. Make sure you take the car. I know you said that you like walking everywhere, but I do need you back before regular business hours." Liam nodded and took the small list.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, sir." He said, retrieving his coat and leaving the office. First, he had to stop by the police station to see if they had found any news of a "Harry Potter", and then to the post office to pick up a package, and finally the furniture store to place an order that would not go through online. He arrived back at the office an hour later to find Professor Snape standing in the foyer.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape." Liam said as he came in. Snape turned and smiled at the young man.  
  
"Hello, Liam. Out and about already?" Liam nodded and set the package down on his desk.  
  
"What can I do for you, sir?" he asked.  
  
"I need to see Mr. Davidson at his earliest convenience. It pertains to my son. I have something very important to tell the both of you." Liam looked up. What could Snape want to say to the both of them? Why did he have to be involved in this? The feeling of wanting to run came over him again. He pushed it away and tried to look interested in what Snape had to say.  
  
"Did you find him?" he asked. Snape shook his head.  
  
"No, I did not. But the things I have to tell you may clear up some things and assist in locating him." Liam nodded slowly, smile dying from his face as he hung up his coat and entered the office, to tell his employer of Snape's presence. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what Snape wanted to say that would assist in looking for Harry Potter. He felt sure that he knew almost exactly what Snape wanted to say. Liam cursed every wizard he knew in his mind and closed the door to Davidson's office.  
  
"If you would follow me, sir." Liam said, when he returned, again taking Snape to the sitting room that had been used just five days before for their meeting. A fresh tea tray appeared again, as well as Liam with his notebook. Davidson came in just a few minutes later, to find Snape and Liam engaged in conversation about novelists.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape." Davidson said as he entered and sat down. "Liam tells me that you have some news regarding the search for your son." Snape nodded and stood. He went over to the door and locked it, pulling out a long stick and waving it, muttering some words.  
  
Liam jumped as he saw the wand. Snape was breaking any number of Secrecy of Magic from Muggle Laws, so many that Liam could not remember the correct number. He stared at Snape as the man finished off the spells for silencing and privacy.  
  
"Professor Snape, my apologies, but what the hell are you doing?" Davidson demanded.  
  
"I warded this room to make sure that no one but the three of us will see or hear anything I am about to do or say." He resumed his seat. "The world as you know it is not the entire world." Snape said, starting in on the explanation that Dumbledore allowed him. "You remember the stories of your youth, with Merlin the wizard?" Davidson nodded, while Liam continued to watch. He was actually doing it, he was actually going to reveal the presence of wizards in the world. Liam wondered if the Ministry would find out and come here. He hoped not. He hated the ministry. "Well, not only was Merlin a real person, he was also a real wizard. There are communities of wizards all over the world, including a large one right here in England."  
  
"Wizards?" Davidson asked. Snape nodded. "Proof." Snape sighed and raised his wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." He said, pointing at the tea tray. It lifted into the air and hovered there until Snape put it back down. "The rest of the world, the non-magic world, are referred to as Muggles, or non-magic folk. Relations between these two groups always break down into theoretical at best, both sides afraid that any relationship between the two worlds would never work out. Therefore, the magical community thought it best to keep itself secret from the rest of the world, to avoid fear and prejudice from others. A coward's approach, if you want to hear my views." Snape gestured to some new parchment as he took it out of his pocket.  
  
"My son, Harry," Liam clenched his jaw. "Is a wizard. A damned powerful one too. The man who had tried to kill him so many times was also a wizard, known as Voldemort. Voldemort, like so many others in the past, thirsted for power and got it from the support he received from wizards who are afraid of Muggles. Because Harry's mother and father stood up to him, he had them killed, and tried to kill my son. The scar on his forehead is from the curse he used. The curse bounced off Harry and went to him, but instead of killing him, forced him into hiding. He was extremely weak and had to live off others, like a parasite, until he used my son's own blood to bring him back. The two were tied together from that blood. The one thing that Voldemort forgot was that blood taken forcefully from another wizard can also be used against him." Liam fought back a shudder as he remembered how that blood had been used against his old enemy. He returned his attention to Snape, wondering how long he could last in the same room with him before he would say something.  
  
"Had it been anyone else who killed Voldemort, both Voldemort and Harry would have died. Harry, however, was the only one who could kill Voldemort, and he succeeded. Although blood helped to protect my son, it also spelled Voldemort's downfall. Harry was alive, but none of us knew it. We had thought that Harry had been destroyed upon Voldemort's death." Liam hid his smirk. That was what he had wanted them to think. He almost smiled because he had succeeded.  
  
"Harry's mother had put a spell on some letters to be delivered right before Harry's twenty-first birthday. These letters are the ones I keep showing you. I received another a few days ago, telling me about the spells she and James put on Harry when he was born." Liam looked up from his notes. A spell put on a baby? Why? "These spells made all of Harry's traits from his father be masked by that of his adoptive father's. In other words, they wanted no question that Harry was in fact James' son. Because of these spells, Harry will begin to see small changes in his appearance, and feel some pain. How much, I do not know, for these spells are individualistic. They are different for everyone. This should help in locating him, for he will seek medical attention when this starts to happen." Snape sat back, looking at both men. Oh, he was so NOT going to seek any kind of medical attention over whatever changes that Snape was babbling about.  
  
"You and your son can both do magic?" Davidson asked. Snape nodded. "The real kind, without smoke and mirrors, slight of hand, all that?" Snape nodded again. "Why would your son run away from a life like that?"  
  
Liam kept his head down while Snape (he refused to call that man his father) and Davidson discussed the reasons that Harry would have disappeared. Liam took notes mechanically. Snape was telling Davidson about Hogwarts now. Liam itched to leave the room. If he had to sit here for another few minutes, listening to the traits of the founders of Hogwarts, he would go off his nut. In the end, whose house you were sorted into made no difference. It was much like a prophecy. No matter what it really said, it was up to you to do what you needed to do, never mind the consequences. Liam prayed for the phone to ring, the door to open, anything that would require him to leave the room. His head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Liam?" Snape and Davidson were both looking at him.  
  
"You were in another world, there, son." Davidson said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. This is all just a little much to take in." He said, trying to smile reassuringly. Snape nodded, understanding his state of mind.  
  
"I'm told that Harry was extremely confused when Hagrid, our gamekeeper, told him about being a wizard. I imagine it must be even harder for two non-magical beings such as yourselves to believe in a world you have never seen." Liam nodded in agreement.  
  
"What is it that you wanted, sir?" Liam asked Davidson.  
  
"I was just asking if you were okay. You looked pale for just a moment, almost like you were going to pass out." Liam shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine, sir." He said, turning to a new page in his notebook. "I just have a headache coming on, that's all." Davidson nodded and suggested that Liam run down to the store and pick up some pain reliever as soon as the meeting was over. Snape dug into one of his pockets and handed Liam a vial. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"A pain reliever." Snape said. "I am Potions master at Hogwarts and am used to making potions for those pesky little first years who don't know how to fly on their brooms." Davidson chuckled, while Liam eyed it. "I am not going to poison you, if that's what you're worried about." Liam looked at Davidson, who nodded. Liam took the vial.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He said quietly, almost hesitant to use it. When Snape started glaring, Liam opened it and up ended the vial. He made a face at the taste. That had not been improved at all. "Yuck." He said simply, reaching for his teacup. Snape's hand stopped him.  
  
"That will dilute the effects. Wait a few minutes." Liam glared off into space while Davidson chuckled.  
  
"You'll have to forgive him, Professor Snape. Liam doesn't trust anyone easily, and I imagine that he is deciding whether or not you actually did poison him." Snape laughed with Davidson while Liam glared at Davidson. "Come now, Liam, it can't be that bad." Davidson told his secretary, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Tasted awful. Sour but not sour, and almost like metal. Bleech." Snape chuckled a little.  
  
"If you were magical Liam, I would say that you would be very good at Potions. It used vinegar and was brewed in a pewter cauldron. Common taste for pain relieving potions." Snape smiled at the young man. "You may drink something now." Liam reached for his teacup, but stopped halfway there. "What is it?"  
  
Liam shrugged. "The taste is gone now." He told him, and he scrunched up his forehead. "As well as the pain. Thank you, Professor." Snape stared.  
  
"I really didn't expect it to work on a Muggle. Interesting. And the taste is gone. Hmm." Davidson looked at Snape's face, which held a happy little smile.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, wanting to know what had caused Snape so much to think about.  
  
"Well, while it is not uncommon for potions to work for Muggles, we have had varied results. Sometimes it only works halfway, if at all. The fact that it did exactly what it was supposed to do, and the aftertaste disappearing, well, that is unheard of." Snape looked Liam up and down. "You wouldn't happen to have magical relatives, would you?" Liam shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't know, sir. I grew up in an orphanage. I never knew my family." Snape nodded.  
  
"Common occurrence. We could perform a small test to see how much magic you could possibly possess." Liam shook his head.  
  
"I don't think I have any, sir. I could just be a fluke." Snape nodded and turned back to Davidson. "Well, one of the main reasons I came to see you is a picture that Lily sent me. It is a picture of what Harry will look like by his twenty-first birthday. Ideally, I would like to know where he is before that day, so that I can help him through the transition. Albus, the headmaster, and I, fear that he will become panicked when he starts to see unexplainable changes. Of course, it may also be very painful for him. We're not exactly sure." Snape finished. Davidson passed the parchment to Liam, who made a quick sketch of it for their notes. He stared at it after he was done. This is what he was supposed to look like? It looked like a younger version of Snape with green eyes. And a lightening bolt scar. Liam put his hand up to his own scar, tracing it from the lightening bolt shape clear down to his chin. He wondered what the picture would look like with that scar on it. He handed the parchment back to Snape, who folded it and put it back in his pocket without looking at it.  
  
Snape and Davidson talked for a few more minutes, with Snape promising some reading material into the magical world for both of them before leaving. Liam returned to his desk as Davidson saw him out. "A copy of your notes for me as usual, Liam. How's your head?" Liam smiled.  
  
"It's fine, sir. I'll have to get that recipe from the Professor, if it is that fast acting all of the time." Davidson laughed and put a hand on Liam shoulder.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, Liam, I like to take care of those who work for me." Liam smiled again.  
  
"Talk about what, sir?" Liam asked innocently. Davidson laughed at Liam stoic attitude and went back to his office. Liam would come to him if he really needed help. He was sure on that.  
  
Snape was in his office, foregoing the usual crush that was the last day of school. He had two months to find his son. Two months until the changes were complete. He sighed and paced again. Nothing turned up with either side, Muggle or magical. He was growing frustrated. His son was out there somewhere, and he was sitting here doing nothing! He growled to the room and turned again, pacing in the other direction. "I take it that there has been no news?" Dumbledore said as he came in.  
  
"None, whatsoever Albus." Snape growled. Albus laughed at Snape's expression and came into the room properly. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded.  
  
"Just your reaction to your inability to find Harry Potter, a boy you extremely disliked until his sixth year." Snape glared at him. "I was just wondering what was going to happen when you and he have your first argument. Glaring or screaming?" Snape smiled at the headmaster.  
  
"That's if he just doesn't hex me and get it over with." Snape told him.  
  
"He can't do that. The Ministry would be alerted to any unregistered magic and swoop down on him faster than they would a psychotic house elf." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Can house elves go psychotic?" Snape asked. Dumbledore shrugged and then laughed.  
  
"Could you imagine the state of the rooms?" Dumbledore said. "One impeccable, the other an extreme mess." Both men laughed at the idea. A crazed house elf running about cleaning things and ignoring others. Dumbledore looked over to the desk and saw the three common parchments that Severus had out almost everyday. "Severus, one of your parchments is glowing." He told the man. Severus jumped up and turned over the parchment.  
  
"Liam!" Snape said in surprise.  
  
"Liam?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Liam. Davidson's secretary. He's here on this parchment. I haven't looked at this since I showed it to them. What could it mean, Albus?" he asked. Dumbledore looked at the parchment. A lightening bolt scar was glowing on the forehead, the rest of the scar easily masking it.  
  
"Liam is Harry. His scar has given him away yet again, Severus." Severus looked down at the parchment and then back up. "Your son is found. And I believe that he will need your and Madame Pomfrey's help." Snape folded the parchment and put it inside his robes while Albus called Pomfrey to the dungeons. The nurse stepped through the fireplace with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"What is it, Headmaster?" She asked.  
  
"Poppy, we found Harry Potter. We may need your services. If you would accompany Severus, he will be off to help Harry." Severus gathered several potions and stored them in his robes and finally motioned towards the fireplace.  
  
"Davidson!" Snape shouted. He and Pomfrey spun through many fireplaces, reaching a scene of pandemonium in the private office of Davidson.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Twin demonic angels: Sorry! Don't worry. Lots of good stuff coming. Thanks for reviews.  
  
Merlinhalliwell: Thanks! And thank you for reviewing! Loved getting them.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Hope Snape was surprised enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spacecatdet: Thanks for mentioning that. Don't worry. I just liked this name better. I'll be fixing that soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Athenakitty: No. Davidson's family is trying to get him married. Liam's not biting. Yes. There are little comments about Liam's feelings throughout the story. Yes. No, not really. He's happy where he is. Yes. Not really.  
  
SuzanneofDragon'sBreath: You're welcome. That's all for now, guys. Thank you all for reviewing. I loved getting them. I will fix those name mix ups in the first chapter. Thanks for telling me! Love you! ~Sylvia 


	5. Snape Manor

A/N: Here we go. Saturday night, er, Sunday morning and I am updating. Hope you all enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
Liam had been taking notes when his headache came back with a fury. He had taken a pain reliever, a common occurrence with Liam these days. Mr. Davidson took note of it, reminding himself to make sure that Liam went to a doctor soon. Something was wrong with the boy. His skin had gone paler in the last few months, and he had grown thinner. His hair had calmed down, and turned a little darker. Davidson couldn't understand the change in the boy. Not at all. When questioned, Liam had said that he was fine. When Liam had raised his hand and massaged his head again, Davidson spoke up.  
  
"Everything all right, Liam?" he asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"Just a headache, sir. It's nothing." He answered. "You left off at 'under section.'." He told the solicitor. Davidson looked at his employee for a minute, then continued with his letter. A gasp from Liam stopped him again. Liam was holding his head in obvious pain.  
  
"Liam." Liam waved him off. "What is wrong?" The secretary shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. He tried to stand but ended on the floor of the office. Davidson leapt to his feet and rushed over to the boy. "Liam. Liam, can you hear me?" Davidson shook the young man lightly, trying to get a response from him. "Liam!" Davidson watched as Liam's face seemed to rearrange itself and his hair grow another shade darker. One of his scars, or part of it anyway, was glowing just a bit. "Liam!"  
  
A noise erupted behind Davidson. He whirled and saw three people climb out of his fireplace. "Professor Snape?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and a nurse as well as Albus. We're here to help Liam." Davidson nodded and helped Snape pick up Liam and put him on the couch. "Hold him, Albus." Snape said, pulling out several vials from his robes. Dumbledore held Liam down into the cushions while the younger man writhed in pain. Pomfrey began running her wand over him.  
  
"Please lock the door, Mr. Davidson. Some poor Muggle would think that we were torturing him." Davidson nodded and did as he was asked.  
  
"Anything else I can do?" he wanted to know.  
  
"We'll let you know." Snape said as he poured a vial down Liam's throat. "Swallow, don't spit it out." He said in his most commanding voice. A hand over the boy's mouth persuaded him to do as he was told. He coughed as the hand was removed. Snape poured some more liquid into the boy's mouth. Snape had to put his hand back over the mouth. "Swallow!" Liam tried to fight off Snape's hand until Dumbledore's hands stopped him. "Damn it, Harry! Swallow!" Another cough, and another potion. Pomfrey started a Binding Charm to avoid physical harm to either Snape.  
  
"Have you ever seen him like this, Headmaster?" Pomfrey asked as she set a Binding Charm on the boy.  
  
"No, Poppy, I haven't. His scar is obviously paining him. He might think that we are enemies of some kind, perhaps even Voldemort, in his current state." Dumbledore speculated as he waited for the charms to take effect. Snape fought three more potions into Liam's mouth before he stopped.  
  
"That should do it. Painkillers, muscle relaxant, and Dreamless Sleep. He should go out any moment." All four watched as Liam slowly stopped fighting and appeared to drift into sleep.  
  
"May I ask what that was all about?" Davidson asked. Dumbledore turned towards him with a smile.  
  
"You may, Mr. Davidson. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump, etc. I have far too many titles to list them here and now. Severus and I figured out that your secretary was in fact, the boy we were looking for. The parchment that Harry's mother sent showed a picture of him, with his scar as prominent as it is now." Davidson looked over at him and nodded. The lightening shape had become prominent, bright red and swollen. "Harry there has fooled us all very well. I did not even think that he was Harry Potter until I saw the parchment, and now he almost looks like Severus. Davidson looked over to where his employee was resting, the Potions master hovering near him, stroking his son's head slowly. Dumbledore smiled and lifted a small contraption to his face. "A picture for the pair of them." He whispered. Davidson nodded. If he didn't know any better, he would say that this man was the grandfather.  
  
"What will happen now?" Davidson asked. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Would it be possible for you to get a replacement for Liam until further notice? He will be going through some rough changes in the next two months. It is best if he does not do it here, in front of some of your clients." Davidson nodded.  
  
"Yes. I was looking for one anyway. I was going to make Liam take some vacation time. These changes had me convinced he was ill." Snape looked up at that statement.  
  
"He's been ill?" he asked.  
  
"I thought so, but I'm guessing that it was the changing you and the headmaster here was talking about. He's been getting frequent headaches and pain in his joints. I was about to bully him into going and seeing a doctor." Dumbledore chuckled while Snape smiled.  
  
"It's good to know that you were there for him, Mr. Davidson. I guess this case is closed." Davidson nodded. He looked down at Liam, no Harry, he corrected himself.  
  
"Where are you going to take, uh, Harry?" he asked. Snape smiled as he heard his son's real name spoken.  
  
"Harry and I are going to my family's home, up in Scotland. You are welcome to come and visit him, of course. It might make his transition a little easier to see that the life he has built for himself does not disappear." Davidson nodded.  
  
"I'll place that call for a replacement then. Please, let me know how he's coming along soon." Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Mobilius corpus." He said. Harry's body lifted off the couch and floated there. Snape gathered him into his arms and stepped towards the fireplace.  
  
"I take it that that is the way you got in." Snape nodded as he pulled out some Floo powder from his pocket.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Davidson. I'll be in touch." He took a deep breath and threw the dust into the fireplace. "Snape Manor!" he shouted. He spun off, Poppy and Dumbledore following him.  
  
He leaped out of the fireplace with practiced ease and headed for the stairs. A house elf appeared next to him on the stairs, taking them just as fast as Snape. "Welcome home, Master Severus! How may Lucky serve you?" he asked, bowing and managing to run at the same time.  
  
"This is my son, Harry. He'll need a bedroom." Lucky nodded and disappeared. Up ahead, a door was thrown open. Snape smiled. It was his old room. He entered it and found Lucky just finishing the windows. "Thank you, Lucky. I will be having two guests for dinner tonight, the headmaster and Madame Pomfrey. They may spend the night. I am not sure." Lucky nodded and disappeared, off to prepare a meal.  
  
Snape laid Harry down on the bed and removed the body bindings. He transfigured the boy's suit into pajamas and managed to get him under the covers. He stood at the bedside, staring down at his son. It seemed that the boy was sleeping peacefully. Snape mumbled a quick spell for his wand to give off an alert in case the boy woke up and went to receive the headmaster and the nurse from the fireplace.  
  
He found them in the sitting room, enjoying drinks that Lucky had somehow managed to find the time to fix. A glass of wine was waiting on Snape next to his favorite chair. "Ah, hello Severus." Dumbledore said as he raised his glass of lemonade. "How is Harry?" he asked as Severus fell into his seat.  
  
"Resting comfortably, I hope. I put him to bed. He should be awake in the morning." Dumbledore and Poppy nodded.  
  
"Lucky has invited us to dinner, and we accepted." Poppy said. "May I go upstairs and see to Harry?" she asked. Snape looked up at her.  
  
"He's asleep. What are you hoping to do?" Snape asked, wondering what the nurse intended to do. She looked uncomfortable for a moment, then sighed as though she made a decision.  
  
"In his sixth year, he did not like to be alone in the dark. Remember that time, when he had to sleep in the hospital wing because his dreams had been so bad?" They both nodded. "Well, I started lighting a candle next to his bed. As long as the candle was burning, he knew that someone was there he could trust. Seeing as how this is a strange place."  
  
"Go ahead, Poppy. I think that he will feel reassured, seeing something so familiar near him." She nodded and went up the stairs. "A nightlight." Severus said quietly. He shook his head. "If he hadn't already killed Voldemort, I would gladly take that wizard's neck between my hands and shake it until something rattled." Dumbledore smiled. It was good to see such protective feelings from the man.  
  
"You and I have wished the same thing, my friend." Snape watched the time.  
  
"What else can she be doing up there?" At that question, Poppy came back down the stairs.  
  
"I was just watching him. Four years, no word, and now he's back." She said, smiling.  
  
"That is the kind of attention I am sure he was avoiding." Snape said, looking up as Lucky reappeared to announce dinner. The three adults entered the dining room, debating Harry's actions.  
  
Lucky sat on the edge of the bed the next morning, watching the newest addition to the Snape family. There was no denying the passing on of the traits. He definitely looked as Master Severus had at this age. Why had he never been home, then? Lucky shook his head and looked at the face. A battle. Could this be the Harry Potter, now Harry Snape, that Dobby and Winky spoke of? He smiled as the young man rolled over. He was waking up. Lucky watched as the eyes fluttered open. He moved out of the way of the candle. He had been told that that would reassure the young master in a strange place. He moved to the foot of the bed and waited.  
  
Harry sat up and found himself staring at a house elf. He jumped in spite of himself. "Good morning, Master Harry!" It greeted brightly. Harry's face must have shown his surprise, because the face of the house elf grew distressed. "Don't worry, Master Harry! You are safe. Madame Pomfrey left your candle, and Headmaster Dumbledore and Master Snape are right down the hall. Would you like me to wake them?" He asked, getting up. Harry put out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Thank you, but no." he said, trying to stand.  
  
"Master Harry should stay in bed." Lucky said. Harry sat back down to pacify the elf and looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The elf smiled a wide smile, even wider than Dobby's.  
  
"My name is Lucky, Master Harry. I have served the Snape family since Master Severus was a little baby. Are you hungry?" Harry shook his head. Lucky's information told him where he was. Snape's home. His father's home. Harry shoved that thought to the back of his head and decided that first things were first. He looked around the room.  
  
He was in a large bed, four-poster, and needed stairs to enter and get out of. He was happy that he had hit those stairs. He would have fallen a bit if he hadn't. There was a window seat with drapes around it. Closet, chest of drawers, nightstand with a candle. He rubbed his eyes and saw a door open. "Bathroom." Lucky said. "I've drawn you one. After your bath, breakfast will be ready. You have two hours before Master Severus and his guests wake up." Harry wandered over to the bathroom and saw that a bath had indeed been drawn for him. Towels were laid out, shampoo and soap evident, bubbles in the water. "The bubbles won't hinder washing your hair, Master Harry. Master Severus made them after he realized that he needed to wash his hair everyday." With that comment, Lucky vanished to the kitchen. Harry stared at the bath for a moment. He had no idea what to do. If he knew what was good for him, he would Apparate right now and leave, and then move. After telling off Mr. Davidson for even letting all of them in the office in the first place. But not before asking for letters of reference. He shook his head again. Why him?  
  
"The water's not getting any warmer, dearie!" Harry jumped and whirled. "The mirror honey!" The voice answered to his eyes. "Haven't you ever seen a talking mirror before?" It asked.  
  
"Not in the last four years." He answered, shutting the door to the bathroom. He removed his pajamas and got into the tub.  
  
Once Harry was out of the tub, he found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom wondering what to do now. Lucky winked into the room and smiled. "You need to go shopping for clothes, Master Harry. Foreseeing Master Severus's problem, I went shopping last night before the shops were closed down. I did not think that you would want to wear his old robes." Harry smiled as he found some Muggle clothing available as well as wizard robes. He thanked Lucky several times and pulled together a presentable Muggle outfit. He wondered what Snape would say about it, and then decided that he didn't care. He was twenty-one years old, on his own for four years. He would do as he pleased. He found a button down blue shirt, black jeans, a black belt, and black shoes. The blue made up for all of the black. He couldn't decide whether or not to let his hair go loose or tied back. Lucky handing him a brush and a tie decided for him. "A robe over that, Master Harry?" Lucky said, holding up one. Harry regarded the black robe for just a minute.  
  
"I'll carry it with me." Harry told the house elf, who looked as though he hadn't expected Harry to say that much about it. He handed it over to Harry, motioning for Harry to try it on. Harry smiled and shrugged it on for the house elf.  
  
"Oh, Master Harry! It's perfect! No alterations needed! I was right about your sizes." The small elf did a little dance out of happiness. Harry turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Who was that? Certainly not the savior of the wizarding world, and definitely not Liam. He shook his head and sighed. Why always him? Lucky reached up and did the three catches that would hold the robe on. "Now, time for breakfast. The dining room is too formal for breakfast, so I thought that breakfast in the sunroom would be best. You need some sun. You are pale." Lucky herded Harry towards the stairs, not reminding the boy that he was wearing the garment he wanted to carry.  
  
"Master." Snape heard. "Master Severus." Lucky reached out and poked a finger into Snape's shoulder. Snape's eyes popped open. "Master Harry is awake, sir." Lucky told him. "He's having breakfast in the sun room. He didn't like the dining room. I also took the liberty of finding Master Harry some clothes, last night. I hope Master Severus doesn't mind." It took Snape a full minute to realize what the elf was talking about. He sat up and rushed towards the door. "Master!" Snape whirled on the elf.  
  
"What!" he demanded.  
  
"If you would excuse Lucky for saying so, Master, but Master Harry seems a bit skittish, as though he didn't know that he was supposed to be here. Take your time getting ready. Give him a few minutes by himself. Master Harry will need to become comfortable here before anything else can happen." Snape sighed.  
  
"It's been almost twenty-one years, Lucky. Since I've had hope that I could become a father. Now I am." Lucky nodded.  
  
"I understand that, Master, Lucky does. It's just that Master Harry, if you don't mind me saying so, has never really had a father." Snape stared at him, relenting by sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I know, Lucky." He sighed. He went over to the cabinet and pulled out two vials. "Take these to Harry, please. Tell him that they are painkillers. He doesn't need to take them unless he is in pain. Also tell him that I'll be down in ten minutes." He told the elf. Lucky looked as though he was going to object. "I can't wait any longer, Lucky." The elf nodded and disappeared.  
  
Harry found himself bustled to a room off of the dining room, where a table was set for breakfast for several people. "You may go ahead and start, Master Harry." Lucky said as food appeared on the table. Harry nodded and took a piece of toast. Lucky came back a few minutes later, while Harry was still on his first piece of toast. "Master Severus sends these." Lucky said, placing them next to Harry's plate. "He says they are for pain if you need them. Is Master Harry in pain?" The elf asked. Harry shook his head. "Good! Also, he said that he would be down in about ten minutes to join you for breakfast." Harry nodded. He couldn't stop the man. Lucky smiled brightly, bowed, and vanished.  
  
Harry contemplated the three different pitchers in front of him, debating drinking apple, orange, or pumpkin juice. It had been four years since he had had any pumpkin juice, but in a way, it was almost like saying he was back. He shook his head at the childish thought and poured some pumpkin, downed it quickly, and followed with apple. There, no one saw him. He smiled at himself and took another piece of toast. At least the food was good. Better than the corner shop that Mr. Davidson favored. He pulled some fruit salad on his plate and started.  
  
Footsteps in the hallway alerted Harry to someone approaching. He looked up and saw Snape come through a different door than the one he had used. Snape smiled at him as he came in and over to his place. "Good morning." He said pleasantly. "How are you feeling?" Snape saw the full vials. "No pain?" There was a question Harry could answer. He shook his head. "Good!" The man said truthfully. And with that, Snape dug into his breakfast, almost ignoring the youth beside him.  
  
Harry stared for a few minutes, and then shrugged. If the man didn't want to lecture, well, that was fine with Harry. He reached for another piece of toast when Snape's hand stopped him. "Eat some eggs. You need protein." Harry glared at Snape for a full ten seconds. In those ten seconds, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came into the room.  
  
"My goodness!" Dumbledore said when he saw Harry's glare. He looks just like you did at that age, Severus. Just like you." Dumbledore picked a spot and started in on his own breakfast, some kind of wizarding children's cereal. Harry's glare transferred from Snape to Dumbledore. Snape used that opportunity to spoon some scrambled eggs onto Harry's plate, and compromised by giving him another piece of toast. Harry chose Snape for the new target when he saw what had happened. Lucky popped in and jumped at the sight of Harry glaring.  
  
"Master Severus!" Snape looked over at the elf. "Oh, I thought Master Harry was you. The mail, sir." He handed two envelopes and the Daily Prophet to Snape. Snape thanked him and turned back to his breakfast, motioning for Harry to eat his eggs. Lucky took in Harry's face, disappeared, and then reappeared with a cheese grater and a block of cheese. A few strokes fixed Harry's problem, who thanked Lucky and then started eating his eggs.  
  
Snape smiled at Dumbledore's face. "Picky children?" Dumbledore's face seemed to say. "Fix it with cheese!" Snape chuckled at the expression and went back to his breakfast. Pomfrey made idle chatter about the number of potions that would be needed this year, because children were getting clumsier every year, and heaven help them William Weasley's little boy was starting school this year, and with uncles like the ones he had, well, they were all in for a wild seven years, mark her words. Also, it seemed a cousin of Neville Longbottom's was going to start this year. At that comment, Snape groaned and bashed his head on the table. Both teachers looked over at him.  
  
"Do you know how many times he has blown up my lab?" Snape groaned to them. Having never heard Snape make such a noise, Harry snorted. Snape proceeded to pound his head on the table. Dumbledore laughed, while Pomfrey made noises about men and their silly emotions. She then continued to comment on the likelihood that the castle would be blown sky high before the end of term, considering two of the new students' family histories. Snape continued to bang his head until even Harry grew alarmed. He reached out a hand and tapped Snape's shoulder. Harry saw a large bump forming.  
  
"Don't expect me to fix that!" Pomfrey told him. "It was self- inflicted. I don't fix self-inflicted wounds." Harry fidgeted at her comment and fixed his sleeves lower. She smiled at him and winked. It appeared that his secret was still safe.  
  
"Albus, would you kindly?" Snape said, pointing towards his head. Albus smiled and produced his wand. Harry tensed until he heard the familiar healing spell.  
  
"It won't do a thing for the pain, I'm afraid." Snape smiled and pulled out a vial of painkillers. He downed it and made a face. Dumbledore chuckled and Pomfrey smiled.  
  
"Serves you right, Severus." She told him, going back to her likelihood of having a school left at the end of term. Harry smiled as he saw Snape gingerly touch his forehead and then move his hand away. Snape looked up and caught Harry's smile. Severus gave a wry grin before throwing his two cents into the conversation that everyone else was having. Harry listened politely, wondering if this was what they sounded like when they discussed him going to school. Harry imagined it.  
  
"We won't have a school left with young Harry Potter running around here!" Came Pomfrey's voice in his head.  
  
"I'm sure he will be well-behaved, Poppy." Came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"If he's anything like his father, my lab will be gone before his first year is out." Snape's voice said. Harry's smile faded away, realizing what he had just thought. He still didn't believe that James Potter was not his real father. Not even with all the evidence staring him in the face.  
  
Snape caught the smile fading from his son's face, but didn't say anything. The boy would open up in his own time. Snape knew that. He just needed time. He sighed and watched as Harry tried another forkful of eggs. Harry catching his breath made everyone look up. "Take your potion, Harry." Snape said quietly. "Or I will force it into you. You don't need to feel the pain, so don't do it." Harry glared, again reminding everyone of Snape, but he downed the potion without complaint.  
  
After breakfast, Dumbledoe and Pomfrey stood up and went over to the fireplace. "Thank you for having us, Severus. I, however, have some paperwork to attend to. And Pomfrey needs to stock those shelves she's so worried about." With those words, Dumbledore left, Madame Pomfrey in tow. Leaving Harry and his father alone.  
  
"Let's go." Snape said. Harry looked up at him. "You need clothes." Snape said in explanation. "We're going shopping." Harry glared.  
  
"I have clothes. They're all at home. Where I should be right now." Snape sighed.  
  
"You do not have wizards' robes, and you need them. The black one will do for now, but not for long." Harry stared at Snape.  
  
"Exactly how long do you think I am going to be here?" he asked. Snape smiled.  
  
"Until all of the physical changes are complete, Harry. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed them." Snape told him.  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
"No?" Snape said, sitting down and motioning for Harry to do so. Harry remained standing. "According to your mother, the changes will continue to happen until your twenty first birthday. How do you think you are going to function without some kind of help? You took painkillers for that headache, but it still managed to make you fall on the ground in pain. Do you plan to keep working for the next two months, hoping that nothing like that will happen while you are at work?" Snape demanded of Harry. Harry glared again, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"You are staying here, Harry, until your changes are complete. I do not mind you wearing Muggle clothes, but you also need some wizarding ones, and that is what we are going to get." Snape stood up. "No more argument." He went over to the fireplace. "Now let's go." Harry gritted his teeth and followed Snape to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry tumbled out of the fireplace, bringing a smile to his father's face. "Twenty years old and you still can't manage to step out of the fireplace?" Snape questioned.  
  
"It has been four years, and I never did like traveling by Floo Powder." Harry muttered to him. Snape helped him up and steadied him on his feet. "I'm all right. Let's just get this over with." Snape nodded and led Harry off through the streets. Harry's steps lagged further and further behind until Snape was out of sight. Harry ducked into a side alley and Apparated to his home just outside of London.  
  
Reviews:  
  
?: Is that really your name? It's cute. Here's your update. Thanks. I never knew my stories were addicting. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kaelindarkstar: Thank you! Here it is!  
  
Twindemonicangels: Hey, this story is up to twenty-eight typed pages! No way is it short. Don't worry. It'll keep going. And there is good stuff. The photograph gave him away. Lily was smart and knew what she was doing. Was that a threat? (Puts up fists and bounces) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Lightening: Thank you! He isn't. Just, uh, well just wait and see. (feel like a broken record. I've been saying that a lot.) 


	6. Father and Son

A/N: Hey guys! This is the next part. It's rather long, thirteen pages, so you can't say it wasn't worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
Minn was standing there when Harry Apparated into his living room. "Hi, Minn." He said, seeing her there. She wagged her tail and nuzzled his leg through the robe. "Yeah, I know it's weird. Did I ever tell you I was a wizard when I was younger? It was before I got all these scars." Harry said, motioning towards his face and hand. He threw off the robe and ignored it. "You must be hungry." Minn padded off towards the kitchen, Harry following to feed his dog. Minn barked happily as Harry poured food for her. She dove into it happily while Harry moved into his living room and settled into a chair. Minn came in a few minutes later, leash in mouth, and dropped it into Harry's lap. "Is that a hint?" For an answer, Minn went over to the door and scratched at it. "All right." Harry stood and clasped the leash to her collar and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Liam!" a voice to his right said as he started down the walk. "How are you today? Off from work?" Liam's neighbor, Mrs. Simpkins said as she came up to the fence.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Simpkins, I'm fine. Home from work for the day, I'm afraid. How are you and your husband?" He asked politely.  
  
"He's fine, Liam. Just fine. You're looking so pale! And so different. Are you feeling all right?" Liam nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think that I've just spent too much time inside lately." Minn tugged on her leash. Liam shushed her and turned back to his neighbor.  
  
"You look so nice. Going on a date?" She asked. Liam glanced down at his clothes. Lucky had good taste.  
  
"No, ma'am. A friend of mine tried to make me over. This was the closest he got." She chuckled about his looks again and then left him to walk his dog. Liam took her to the local park and let her run. She tried to muss his clothes, but found that Lucky must have put a stain-repelling charm on them. They weren't even wrinkled. Liam got Minn back on her leash and took her home.  
  
He entered his house and heard Minn growl. He shushed her and took up the cricket bat kept in the coat rack and started down the hallway. He turned towards the living room and held up the bat. He kicked open the door and found Snape standing in the middle of the room, looking at some of Liam's belongings. Another man was standing behind him that Harry didn't know. His eyes automatically went upwards to Harry's scar, and ran down the face, tracing the rest of his scar that had masked his old one. Harry sighed. It was starting. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Ah, Harry." Snape finished folding the cloak that Harry had thrown off earlier. "I guessed that you came here. I picked out some clothes for you since you left. You can wear them or not." Snape said, putting the cloak down on top of a pile of boxes. Minn darted forward and started growling at Snape. "Yours?" Snape questioned, taking out his wand.  
  
"Yes. Don't hex her." He told Snape. Snape looked up and noticed that Harry had only folded his arms.  
  
"Where's your wand?" Snape asked. Harry snorted.  
  
"When I took up a Muggle's life, sir, I became a full Muggle. I put all of my wizard's things away. Muggles don't have relationships with wizards, so I think you should leave." Minn growled again.  
  
"Unfortunately, Harry, you are a wizard, whether you like it or not." Snape said, his voice growing cold. "You have gifts. You should use them."  
  
"I did. Voldemort's dead. I'm done with my 'gifts'." He answered. He motioned towards the door. "Out." Snape scowled.  
  
"You are really planning to do this all by yourself, aren't you? These changes that are going to happen." Harry didn't even answer. "You need help during this time, Harry. You don't know what's going to happen to you. I can help." Harry scowled. "You are going to be difficult, aren't you?" Snape asked.  
  
"I am twenty years old, Professor, and I remember the legal age being eighteen. You and I really shouldn't be having this conversation." Snape smiled. Harry dreaded the answer Snape would have for him.  
  
"Ah, that's the beauty of you being a wizard, Harry." Snape stepped forward and flicked his wand at Harry. "Kryptos." He said. Harry was hit with the spell. A dull gold glowed out from Harry. "This is the spell that tells whether or not someone has magic. Your test is positive. Also, there is a wizard law that says if a wizard is undergoing a magical process that could result in some physical harm to himself, or others, then that wizard is returned to the care of his family until such changes are finished." Snape smiled at him smugly. "That family must be magical of course, and can be revealed by another spell." Snape again flicked his wand. He started his own faint glow. "Ah, family." He said, pointing to himself. "We have a witness of course." Snape said, motioning to the man behind him. "Thank you, Minister." Snape said to the jovial looking man, who was currently looking a little shell-shocked at seeing Harry Potter alive and claimed by Severus Snape. "I trust that you will tell no one of Harry here. The boy likes his privacy."  
  
"No problem, Professor Snape." He said to the man. He turned towards Harry. "You, young man, must return to Professor Snape's home until your twenty-first birthday, or the magic has run out, which ever comes first. I believe the two events should coincide. We, the Ministry that is, do not want you injured. You may do this by yourself, or it could be court-ordered, which ever you chose. If I do not hear from Professor Snape in an hour, I will return here with Aurors." He looked over Harry again. "Do not worry about your secret getting out. I will tell no one, if that is what you really want." Harry nodded. The Minister bowed and Apparated away. Snape flicked his wand and both glows died away.  
  
"There's no way you could have falsified those results?" Harry asked. Snape smiled and shook his head. "And you're really my father?" Snape nodded. "I do have to return to your house?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Snape answered. Harry sighed and turned, going up the stairs.  
  
"I'll go pack." He said. Snape nodded. "Minn, watch him." The dog leapt to her feet and stared at him, intent on ripping him to shreds if he put one toe over her line. "Be careful; she can be vicious." Harry called from the stairwell. Snape eyed the dog. He resumed his seat. He had hated bringing in the minister, but found it necessary. Since Harry was no longer a child, Snape had had to invoke that old law since Harry had just left him in Diagon Alley. He had indeed picked out clothes for the boy, things that he thought would be both comfortable yet attractive on the boy. Snape remembered Lily trying to dress him in those same colors when he had been Harry's age.  
  
"I suppose that we are taking you along." Snape said to the dog. She wagged her tail but did not remove from her post. "I'm Harry's father, you know." He smiled to himself. He was Harry's father. "And I love him, the crazy boy." Minn wagged her tail again. "You should have seen him when he was in school. A student who loved to learn, and wouldn't be put off of his lessons, even with a git teacher." Snape jumped as a loud thud sounded from upstairs. Minn turned tail and rushed up the stairs, Snape just centimeters behind her. She pushed open Harry's door and trotted over to him, who was currently on the floor, holding his head in obvious pain. Minn eyed Snape, as though telling him to do something.  
  
"Harry, don't worry. Minn and I are here." Snape dug through his robes and found a pain-killing potion. He tilted the boy's head back and put a hand over his mouth to deter Harry's spitting out the potion. "Swallow." He reminded. Harry swallowed as he was told. Snape gave him another dose and managed to lift Harry onto his bed. Snape brushed some wayward strands of hair out of his son's face and wiped the sweat on his forehead away. Harry smiled faintly and drifted off to sleep. Snape checked the vials to make sure they weren't Dreamless Sleep. They weren't. The pain must have exhausted Harry. Snape shook his head and turned towards the closet. Harry had been packing. Must not have wanted the Auror to come. Snape packed some more clothes, several outfits of different styles. Who knew what the boy wanted. The dog even helped by pulling out an odd-looking shirt and pants. They were well worn but obviously cared for. Snape packed those as well, and closed the case. He carried it downstairs. "I wonder where he keeps his magic things." He said to himself. The dog, which had attached herself to him, went over to a little cupboard under the stairs and pawed at the door. Snape went over and opened it, finding Harry's old school trunk in it.  
  
Snape reviewed the contents. It appeared that the trunk had not been opened for a few years. Snape smiled and shrank the trunk, putting it into his pocket. He had a feeling that Harry would want some of those things before long. The dog growled behind him and went into the kitchen. Her belongings were all there, gathered together in a way that made Snape wonder about the intelligence of this dog. He smiled at her and put her leash, bowls, and food all into a sack, which he then shrunk and put into his robe. He ended with Harry's suitcase and went back up the stairs to check on his son.  
  
Harry was still asleep. Snape went over to him and shook him. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Easy, it's just me. Ready to go?" Snape asked. Harry nodded and followed Snape down the stairs. Minn trotted along behind them both. "I have all of your things." Snape said. "Including things for your dog." Harry nodded again. It seemed that he really didn't feel like talking. Snape took out of some Floo powder and held it out to Harry.  
  
"I'm on the network?" Harry questioned. Snape nodded.  
  
"You are now. You can remove yourself at anytime. I signed you up under an assumed name, Liam Harrison, so that people wouldn't know that Harry Potter lived here." Harry smirked.  
  
"He doesn't. Liam Harrison does." Snape smiled while Harry took some Floo powder in his hand. "Where am I going?" he asked, stepping into the fireplace.  
  
"Snape Manor." Snape said. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Snape Manor!" he called, dropping the powder. Green flames leapt up around him, and then he was gone. Snape stepped through, the dog next to him.  
  
"What, you like me now?" Snape said to her with a smile. She only wagged her tail and looked up at him as though to say, "Get on with it, human!" Snape called out the name to his home and stepped out with the grace of long practice. Harry was already in the sitting room, brushing soot off his clothes. Minn jumped out behind him and shook off the soot she had accumulated. Harry collapsed into a chair and looked at his father.  
  
"I'm not happy with you." He told Snape. The man shrugged.  
  
"Which fact? The fact that I am your father, the fact that I actually looked for you and found you, or the fact that I forced you to come back here?" Snape asked.  
  
"All of the above." Harry told him. Snape shrugged and called for Lucky. Lucky popped in and bowed. Minn barked, causing the house elf to have a small heart attack. "Minn, down." Harry said from his chair.  
  
"Lucky, could you please take Harry's things to his room? The dog will be staying with us as well. Her things can go in the kitchen, if you don't mind." Lucky shook his head. "Thank you, Lucky." Snape said, handing several small boxes to Lucky out of Harry's line of sight. Snape smiled at the elf as the elf looked at the belongings with rapturous joy. He had given something for the house elf to do. The elf disappeared and was probably up in Harry's room right now, putting Harry's things away and arranging the belongings.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Harry asked from his chair. Snape went over to the corner and poured out two drinks. He handed one to Harry.  
  
"I have no idea. I didn't think past getting you here." Harry sighed as though he was losing his patience.  
  
"What should I call you?" Harry asked, running his hands through his hair. Oh, that was definitely getting cut. It was far too long.  
  
"Severus, or Father if you want." Harry nodded. How had he known? "Treat this as a vacation. I believe that Mr. Davidson wanted you to take one soon to seek some medical attention. Don't worry, he has found a replacement." Harry glared. Severus smirked and took a sip of his drink. "From what I have seen so far, you appear to be getting hit with a lot of pain all at once, and then have none whatsoever for quite a while. Is that true?" Harry nodded. A look from Severus changed his answer.  
  
"Yes, that's true. No warning either. It just comes on." Severus nodded and looked his son over. He did indeed look different from the young man he had met in the solicitor's office.  
  
"Where do you experience pain?" He asked.  
  
"Intense headaches, joint pain, muscle pain. That's about it." Harry said, stroking Minn's head, which had found Harry's lap in just a few seconds.  
  
"Growing pains. You're going to get taller." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wonderful." Harry said sarcastically. Severus smiled. He stood and motioned to Harry.  
  
"Tour of the house." He said as the youth stood. Snape tossed his black robe to him. "Some of the portraits of my family would take offense at your Muggle clothing. They'd consider it indecent." Harry smirked and looked as though he was going to put the robe down. "Come on, now." Harry pulled the garment on and followed Snape out of the room, Minn close behind. Snape led Harry through the library, the game room, the ballroom (not used in over a hundred years, Snape said, due to lack of partying by his most recent relatives), the sunroom, another sitting room, and finally the portrait gallery. There were several on each side. "Come, let me introduce you." Snape said, grabbing his robe's sleeve and pulling him along. "My great-grandparents." Snape said. Harry read the nameplate. Severus and Amethyst Snape.  
  
"You're named for him." Harry said. Snape nodded. The couple in the portrait woke up.  
  
"Oh, hello Severus!" Amethyst said. "Who's this young man?" She asked, poking her husband. Snape smiled at the portrait.  
  
"Hello, Nana. This is Harry, my son." "Nana" immediately smiled.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Is this your first time to your family's home?" Harry glared at Snape, who only grinned.  
  
"Yes, it is." Snape answered for him. "We just found out that we were related a little while ago. I brought Harry here until his next birthday, about two months away." The man in the portrait finally became coherent.  
  
"Sevvy!" The man boomed, smiling down at Snape. "How is my favorite great-grandchild doing today?" He asked, standing up and moving to the edge of his frame.  
  
"I'm fine, Papa. I'm just bringing my son around to meet the family." He said, motioning to Harry. Snape felt that the glare he had just earned rivaled those he had gotten from first years.  
  
"Your son? Why had we never seen him before? We always knew, that is, your Nana and I, that you would bring the newborn down the minute the medical wizards allowed." He said as he looked over Harry with a smile that could only be called proud.  
  
"Long story, Papa. This is Harry, here for a visit for the next two months." The man in the painting smiled.  
  
"Nice to finally meet my great-great-grandson!" He said enthusiastically. "Please call me Papa. Grandchildren have for decades. I even forget my own name sometimes." He told Harry.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said. Nana tittered.  
  
"Such manners." She said. "Please call me Nana." Harry nodded and looked over at Snape.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be back. We have a lot of other relatives to meet." Snape grabbed hold of Harry's sleeve and led him away, putting him in front of another portrait. "My grandparents." Severus said. Harry looked at the couple. They seemed snake like, cold and distant.  
  
"Severus, who is this?" The lady asked as she sat up and stood in front of the two men.  
  
"My son, Harry. He was raised by others for his safety." Snape told her. Harry read the nameplate. Matilda and Severus. Harry figured Severus was a family name, being passed down father to son. Severus Sr. stood and came forward.  
  
"Hello, it is nice to meet a great-grandchild, finally." Harry smiled. Although the woman seemed cold, she did smile at the mention of a great- grandchild. "How old are you?" he asked Harry, completely ignoring Severus.  
  
"Almost twenty-one sir." He answered.  
  
"Ah, at least you have taught him well, Severus!" The man answered. Harry smiled. Someone else had taught him. "Why did you break with tradition?" He asked. Harry could see Snape roll his eyes before he answered.  
  
"I did not know he was my son until just a few months ago. He was raised by someone else, and named by someone else. I refuse to change his name just for some family tradition." Severus told his grandfather. "We have other family members to meet, Harry. Come along." Harry's great- grandparents waved as Harry followed his father to another portrait.  
  
"My father." Harry had not needed the explanation. The man looked almost exactly like Severus. He looked down with a cold look at the two standing in front of him.  
  
"Severus." He said by way of greeting. "Who is this?" He asked, motioning to Harry. Harry gritted his teeth. The cold voice reminded him of Voldemort. He wondered if the two had been in league with each other.  
  
"My son, Harry." He answered. "He and I have just recently met, and he's here for a visit." Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"So he is my grandson." The man looked Harry over. "He's in the middle of a change?"  
  
"Yes sir. One of the reasons for his visit." Snape answered.  
  
"Come closer, boy." Harry glanced at Severus. Severus shrugged. Harry took two steps forward. "What house were you in at Hogwarts?" he asked. Harry had not been expecting that question. Around the hall, the other paintings perked up, wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"Gryffindor, sir." He answered.  
  
"Bah! Gryffindor!" he said, looking at Harry with something close to disgust. Down the hallway, Great Great Grandfather Severus burst into a cheer.  
  
"Knew there'd be one sooner or later!" He shouted.  
  
"Quiet, Grandfather." Severus Sr. roared. "Bravery, Courage, and Strong- minded, eh?" He said, moving towards the chair in the background. "More like reckless and stubborn." Harry couldn't help it. He grinned. "What are you smiling at?" His grandfather demanded.  
  
"Well, sir. I was smiling at the memory of the Sorting Hat, sir, and what he said to me." Harry answered. Snape looked up. He knew that Harry had spent a long time under the hat. Snape Sr. motioned for Harry to continue. "He said that I could be great, and that Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness."  
  
"Why weren't you in Slytherin, then?" Severus Sr. demanded.  
  
"I asked not to be put there." Behind Harry, Severus was chuckling discreetly.  
  
"Why would you not want to be put there?"  
  
"I was told that all wizards who had gone bad were from Slytherin. I asked not to go there." Severus Sr. looked as though he was going to scream.  
  
"Why did you not educate your son properly on the Houses?" Severus Sr. asked his son.  
  
"He was raised by others, Father." Snape answered.  
  
"What others?" Harry smiled again.  
  
"Muggles, sir." He answered. The man in the portrait fell over in shock. The others around them made shocked noises or froze.  
  
"Severus, son. Do what you can to help this poor child. Harry, we will speak again later." And with that dismissal, the man turned his back on the hallway. Harry smiled again and looked over at Severus.  
  
"Did you have to provoke him?" Severus asked as he led Harry out of the gallery and up the stairs. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I couldn't help myself. Your relatives seemed nice." He said, forgetting that they were his own relatives as well. Snape nodded and led Harry towards the dining room.  
  
"Lunchtime." Snape said in response to Harry's questioning glance. Harry shrugged and sat down where told. He helped himself to food and listened as Snape talked about the house and it's history. He didn't want to talk about anything else. Harry didn't think he would have been able to handle anything else but a history lesson. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this was his father. He didn't know why he hadn't known and thought that he should have figured it out. He shrugged off those feelings and started down another path of thought. He dare Snape interfere with his life! He had done fine on his own, having been hired fresh out of the evening school he had been attending and taken on for a trial period and then gaining a firm place with Davidson, only to have that ripped away from him. And what was he going to be doing here for the next to months? Knit? Harry ground his teeth and snapped his head up at Snape's voice.  
  
"Stop that." Snape told his son, having watched the boy begin to grind his teeth. Harry glared at him. Snape glared back. Glaring. An art that he had perfected. There was no way that Harry would get the best of him here. The two held contact for almost ten minutes, until Lucky popped up in front of them and found himself fixed with Snape's glare. The elf let out a tiny squeak of surprise. "Yes, Lucky?" Snape asked, happy that he had not looked away.  
  
"Mistress is finally here, Master Snape. She is waiting for you in the sitting room." Snape nodded and thanked Lucky. The house elf bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Are you finished, Harry?" Harry nodded and didn't meet his eyes. He didn't want to start glaring again. Snape stood. "Let's go." Harry stood and put his napkin on the table.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked. He wondered how many more rooms there were.  
  
"My mother, your grandmother, is here. To see you." Snape said simply. He had written her last night and told her of Harry. A reply came back almost immediately saying that she would be by midday the next day to see her grandchild. Harry froze at the statement.  
  
"Why would she want to see me?" He asked.  
  
"You are her only grandchild, Harry. Why would she not want to see you?" He asked. Harry glared at Snape. "Stop glaring and come along. I doubt she will stay long, anyway." Snape said, turning and leading a rather reluctant Harry Potter out of the dining room and down the hallway. When they entered the sitting room, Harry didn't see the woman right away. Once he was in the room, however, he found her seated in a chair in front of the fireplace. "Mother." Snape said, moving forward. The woman reached out to the potions professor next to her.  
  
"Hello, Severus." She said, standing up and hugging Snape. Harry watched the scene a little uncomfortably. That was just odd. Snape hugging someone. The two broke apart. "Now where is this grandson of mine? I heard him come in with you." Snape took her hand and guided her to Harry. He gestured for Harry's hand, taking it when Harry had not responded. She clasped Harry's hand in both of hers and smiled at him. "Hello." She said. "Am I guessing that you stayed with tradition, or did you break it to spite your father?" She asked, turning her head back to where Severus was standing.  
  
"His name is Harry, mother. I told you he was raised by others. Didn't Sadie read the whole letter to you?" He asked.  
  
"You know how elves get, when they become excited, Severus." She answered, reaching up and taking Harry's face in her hands. "Hello, Harry." Harry stared at her unseeing eyes and swallowed. She was such a kind and gentle woman, soft-spoken and endearing. Harry took a breath and found his voice.  
  
"Hello, Grandmother." He answered. Snape gave him a pleased look, which Harry disregarded. It was a title, nothing more, and Snape would do well to remember it.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, he called me Grandmother." She said with a small chuckle. She patted Harry's cheek and laughed again. "You make me feel ancient, Harry, or very stern." She said, making a stern face in his direction. "Could you call me Gran, if you would be comfortable with that?" She asked. Harry took another breath.  
  
"Certainly, Gran." She laughed again and pulled him forward in a hug. Harry stayed still for a few seconds before wrapping his own arms around her. She chuckled again and smiled, reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Come on, Harry, lead an old woman back to her chair and tell me about yourself." She asked, motioning Harry to a chair. Harry took her arm and helped settle her in a chair. "Ah, thank you. Now, I am assuming you attended Hogwarts. What House were you in?" She asked.  
  
"I was in Gryffindor, but told that I would have done well in Slytherin." He answered.  
  
"Ah, Gryffindor. I was in Gryffindor, you know. Fine house, for all of your grandfather's complaining about it. Have you met him yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, this morning." She laughed.  
  
"Yes, I was in Gryffindor, and he was in Slytherin. Found ourselves stuck in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures every other day, just glaring at each other. Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't like each other in those days, let me tell you. We hated each other. And then one well-meaning teacher who taught transfiguration was being cheeky one day and made your grandfather and I work together. We got nothing done, what with the hexing and all. Both of us ended up in the hospital wing, side by side, still trading insults. The nurse had to confiscate our wands until we were better. We were still trying to hex each other from our beds. Three weeks in the hospital wing makes you view another person in an entirely new light, let me tell you. By the time we were out of there, we created quite the scandal, just as I am sure your mother and father did." Harry found himself enjoying her story. Gran was an easy person to be around, undemanding and cheerful. "In fact, the only fight I ever had with your grandfather after that day and before we got married was about him playing Quidditch. Did you play Quidditch, Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I was Seeker on my House Team." He answered. Snape saw an opening.  
  
"The youngest in over a century." He said after Harry. She smiled at the announcement.  
  
"Precocious?" She questioned. "Knew you would be. Both of your parents are smart, though a shame about Lily. She was such a smart and good girl, and so ready to be a mother." The woman sighed while Harry lowered his eyes. Gran had liked his mom and had known her, and it sounded like she had loved the girl. "I had always wanted a daughter, and your mother knew almost nothing about female witch duties when she came to Hogwarts. When I heard that Severus had made a friend from Gryffindor, and a girl at that, well, I was beside myself. It seemed like history was repeating itself. Before Lily came here, she had never heard of house elves, or housekeeping charms, none of that. When Severus told me she was Muggle-born, I took it upon myself to see to it that she knew how to run a magic household, especially after her parents died. I invited her for the summer and she spent almost every summer, or at least part of the summer, here." Harry looked up at this. His mother had stayed here? Where had her room been? What did she do all summer? He looked over at Snape, who simply nodded.  
  
"What was your favorite subject in school, Harry?" She asked, suddenly turning the conversation in another direction. He debated. He wasn't sure.  
  
"I was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He answered.  
  
"Not what I asked. What was your favorite?" Harry thought it over. He really didn't have a favorite class. Everything in school seemed secondary to what he had been through.  
  
"I really didn't have a favorite class, Gran. It changed from year to year." He answered truthfully. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Multifaceted." She said with a smile. "That's good." She launched into a story about Severus following in his father's footsteps with the potions, but he had also been good a defense, which only caused Harry to raise an eyebrow at his father. When he lowered it, he felt the pain building. He closed his eyes and raised a hand to his head. Snape was at his side in an instant. "What is it, Severus? What's wrong with Harry?" She asked. Snape tilted Harry's head back and poured a potion down his throat.  
  
"Swallow, Harry." He told the boy. Harry did as he was told and accepted another one. The second was Dreamless Sleep. "I'll explain as soon as I take Harry upstairs." He told her. He gathered Harry in his arms and Apparated to the boy's room. He laid Harry down on the bed, removed his robe and shoes and went back down the stairs. He found his mother out in the hallway.  
  
"Is he all right, Severus?" Snape took her arm and guided her back to her chair.  
  
"He's fine, Mother. Sadie did not read you all of your letter. Harry has a spell on him that is painfully wearing off. Lily put it on him when he was born, so that he would look nothing like me and would look like James Potter. Since he is almost twenty-one, the spell is wearing off." He told her, pouring some tea for her and putting it in her hand. "The only reason he is here is that I had to enforce an old law that everyone, even Dumbledore, forgot was on the books." Mrs. Snape's face showed her astonishment. "Lily sent me a letter explaining everything to me. Why she did what she did, why she didn't tell me sooner, why Harry did not know." He stopped and collected himself. He wondered if all parents could easily feel as though they were helpless when it concerned their child.  
  
"He knows that you're his father?" Snape answered her in the affirmative. "Has he accepted it?" Snape shook his head no, forgetting that his mother could not see it.  
  
"No, Mother. He still calls me 'Professor' or 'sir', if he even speaks to me." Snape told her. She sipped at her tea and stared off into space. Her child was hurting and deeply about his own child. She smiled to herself as he realized what she had gone through when he was small. She had told him that all of his feelings would change when he was presented with his own baby. For years, she had thought that impossible, and now Harry.  
  
"So my grandson is the famous Harry Potter?" She asked. She chuckled to herself when she heard Snape's growl.  
  
"Had I known that he was my son, there would have been no reporters anywhere near the boy." She smiled again. "Or adulators. Or Muggles. Or Malfoys." He finished, ticking off the influences he wouldn't have wanted around his child.  
  
"Well, Severus, it seems that you have yourself a son and got to skip all that messy stuff at the beginning and move straight into the 'independent adult' phase that all children go through." Snape heard that statement and sighed.  
  
"I would have given anything to have been there his whole life." Severus told her. She smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"I understand." She said quietly. "I'll talk to Harry when he wakes up. I want you to make yourself scarce when he does. I could almost feel the glares he directed at you." Snape chuckled.  
  
"He has yet to beat me in a glaring contest." He told his mother. She laughed. "Show an old woman to her bedroom, and then to Harry's. I want to be there when he wakes up." Snape took her arm and led her to her bedroom first, and then to Harry's. He watched as she arranged herself in the chair next to his bed and reached out a hand to his forehead, smoothing back the hair that lay arranged about his head. He smiled, remembering her doing the same thing to him when he had been younger. He doubted his son got much in the way of physical affection from his relatives. She hummed a small tune and played with the boy's hair. Snape turned and left the hallway, going to his private lab to make more pain-relieving potion. He was going to need more.  
  
Trallgorda: Demands, demands, demands. Gee, sis! I thought you loved me. Haha, just kidding. Here's your update.  
  
Twindemonicangels: While Harry does run away (check end of chapter 5), he also sees reason when explained to him. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Fizzysoda: Glad you like him! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Emiepatapouf: Harry is only twenty. Snape and Harry do not know how to relate to each other, it's going to take time. Harry is also acting a bit like a child. And please, in my reviews, do not take the Lord's name in vain, I have a tiny problem with that. If you must use swear words (although I don't prefer using them too often), don't mention God in them. Thanks for your review though! I loved getting it.  
  
Ruth: Glad you like my story. Here's the update. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Parselmouth: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it so much. Update is here.  
  
Nicky15: Thanks for reviewing and pointing that out. I would love to hear your ideas on how to correct that. Any suggestions? I want the child to be related to the Weasleys. Any ideas? Here's your update.  
  
The Shadow Bandit: Thank you for such a good review.  
  
Lillinfields: Glad you liked it. The whole glowing thing was Harry's old lightening bolt scar glowing, not Liam himself. The picture showed an image of Liam with the lightening bolt scar glowing on his forehead. In other words, the scar squealed. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Athenakitty: What is this, 20 questions? Okay, here we go! Yes. Yes, to avoid pain. Which question? Yes, Dumbledore is a shutter bug! Yes, Harry had trouble with dreams and the nightlight soothed him when he woke up. Helped with disorientation after the dreams/visions. Yes, based that off my sister who hates scrambled eggs unless they have cheese. Yes. Yes. Snape, but not really ticked off, just semi-annoyed. Okay, hands hurt from typing! Glad you liked it. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
Enahma: Here you go. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I think that is everyone, but if I missed anyone, thanks for reviewing! ~Sylvia 


	7. Family

Harry opened his eyes when he heard a little tune being hummed. He looked up to find Gran sitting there, stroking his hair and humming. "Gran?" He said, sitting up.  
  
"Oh, hello dear. You gave Severus quite a fright." She smiled at his general direction.  
  
"I did?" He asked, moving to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yes. I haven't heard such a tense tone to his voice before." She told him. She smiled. "Do you feel up to a walk around the grounds? I feel like stretching my limbs." Harry found his shoes and robe at the foot of his bed.  
  
"I would like to take a walk, yes." He pulled on his shoes and held the robe for just a minute before donning that article of clothing as well. He stood and Gran took his arm. "Where's.?" He drifted off, not sure of what to call his father with Gran standing in front of him.  
  
"Your father?" She asked. Harry told her that that was what he was asking. "I banished him to his dungeons. I have a feeling that he has submerged himself in making potions." She chuckled a little to herself as Harry led her out of the house. "To the left. I believe the flower gardens are in that direction." Harry turned to the left and found a small path. "Harry, what are your feelings about all of this?" She asked.  
  
"You get right to the point, don't you, Gran?" She smiled.  
  
"That I do. Now then, your feelings are." She stopped and waited for her grandson to answer.  
  
"I'm a bit confused." She made a noise of understanding and motioned for him to continue. "Upset. A little sad. Angry." She nodded as Harry fell silent.  
  
"What makes you angry, Harry?" Harry thought about it as Gran seemed to find her way to a bench. Harry figured that she knew it from memory. He stood in front of her, searching for some direct cause of his anger. He wasn't sure what had caused it. Gran seemed to be biding her time, waiting for Harry to say something.  
  
"I don't know what makes me angry. I just am." Gran patted the seat next to her. Harry took it and sighed. "It's just that I went through so much, and it seemed like no one cared." Gran took his hand.  
  
"The whole Boy-Who-Lived thing, right?" She asked, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Yes!" He growled. "No one asked me if I wanted to be famous, never mind my parents were dead because of it, or that others died because they were near me when Voldemort came after me. No one asked if I wanted to fight him to the death." He sighed. "No one asked me if I wanted to kill him." He whispered. Gran squeezed his hand again. "And now, I'm here. With the man that is my biological father." He shook his head, which Gran felt through his hand. "No one asked me." Gran reached up and stroked his head.  
  
"Had you been asked to do all of that, would you have said yes?" Gran asked, running her hands through Harry's hair. Harry sat back a little and thought. What would he have said?  
  
"I would have said yes. For the reason that no one else could have done what I did." She smiled.  
  
"That's right, Harry. No one else could have done what you did." She answered. She pulled him to her with a hug. "You've been strong, Harry, much stronger than anyone could have expected from a little boy. Don't protest." She said when Harry made a noise at being called little. "You were little, and no one should have asked you to do what you did, much less expect you to carry out such acts." She reached up a hand to stroke his hair. "I understand that you are confused by having a new family thrust into your life when you have gotten used to the fact that you had no family. And hurt that no one was there, sad because now you have family and you're not sure how to act. That's okay." Harry leaned against his grandmother as she stroked his hair. "Accept us for who we are to you now. Your father and I are here for you now, and I for one would like to claim you as my grandson, if you will let me."  
  
Harry looked up at the small woman who was staring into space with her sightless eyes. She looked as though what she had said was genuine. A grandmother who wanted him, not because of something who had done something in his past, but one who cared. "Really?" He whispered. Gran looked a little surprised.  
  
"Of course, Harry! I would love to make up all sorts of pet names for you and brag about you to the old biddies I call my friends." She laughed slightly, while Harry smiled. "I would love to be your grandmother." She pulled him close for a hug again. He leaned into it.  
  
"Well, Gran, I must say that I would like to give you something to brag about." He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I would like to be your grandson." She chuckled and patted his face.  
  
"Good, because I was going to claim you anyway." She stood and pulled him up after her. "Let's take that walk now, and you can tell me how much of a git my son was towards all of the students at school." Harry barely hid his laughter at hearing the aged women pronounce the word "git". The pair of them walked around the grounds for almost two hours. Harry looked up when he heard a horse.  
  
"What was that?" He asked. Gran stopped and listened.  
  
"We're near the stables, Harry. Don't tell me you've never seen a horse?" She said, urging him forward. Around the bend came stables into view with a man exercising a horse in a yard. "Hello, Sean!" She shouted to the man. The man raised a hand in greeting and clicked his tongue at the horse. He reined it in and came over to the gate.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Snape." He said, eyeing Harry. "How are you today?" She smiled at the man.  
  
"Just fine, Sean. How's the animals?" Sean smiled and took her hand.  
  
"All four are doing fine. We have a little one on the way. I've just sent a note up to Master Severus about it. Affie is almost ready to have a little one." Harry smiled at the man. "Who's this?" He asked.  
  
"This is my grandson, Harry. Harry, Sean." Harry shook the man's hand.  
  
"You're Master Severus's boy?" He asked. Gran nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Harry. You ever feel like a ride, just come on down and I'll make sure you have a horse ready." Harry thanked the man, although he didn't know the first thing about riding. He also didn't think that he would be able to with his leg. Gran led Harry away and back towards the house.  
  
"Do you ride, Harry?" She asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"Only broomsticks." He told her. She laughed and patted his hand.  
  
"You should ask your father to teach you." She told him. "He loves riding. We've kept a stable since he was a little baby. His father swore that his first word was 'horse'." She smiled off into space and looked up when she heard a noise. "I have a feeling that your father has become a bit frantic. Is he standing at the door?" Harry looked up and saw Snape standing at the front door, looking around. He visibly relaxed when he saw Harry and his mother together and waved.  
  
"Yes. He just waved." She nodded.  
  
"It's dinnertime. Let's go have something to eat." Harry went up to the door.  
  
"Where did you two disappear off to?" Snape asked.  
  
"Harry and I went for a walk." Gran told Severus. He nodded.  
  
"Lucky has dinner ready." He told them, leading Harry and Gran to the dining room. "Some more potions, Harry, if you should need one this evening." He said, handing a few vials to his son. Harry reached out and took them, finding a pocket in which to place them. Harry took his place after his grandmother found her seat. He and Snape nodded to each other as they sat.  
  
"Well, Severus, it seems that you've kept the place up pretty well." Gran said to her son. "There are amazing stories about your father, Harry." She said, launching into a tale of Severus when he had been just a boy. Harry listened and laughed at the funny parts. When they had reached the dessert part, all three were surprised to hear Lucky shouting at someone as he tore down the hall. Minn burst into the room, barking as though to tell Harry that she was still alive and he had neglected her.  
  
"Crazy Muggle dog!" Lucky said, coming into the room. "Disturbing the masters and the mistress at dinner!" Harry calmed Minn down while Severus called off the house elf.  
  
"Have you a dog, Harry?" Gran asked. Harry took Minn over to meet Gran.  
  
"This is Minn. She's kind of protective of me." He explained. Gran chuckled as Minn shook hands with her and wagged her tail. "She must want to go for a walk. She has her leash." Severus smiled.  
  
"Well, you go take Minn for that walk and coming to the sitting room when you are done." Harry took up Minn's leash and led her outside, much to the disbelief of Severus.  
  
"He listened to you, Mother." Gran smiled in the direction of her son.  
  
"I know. So did you when you were younger." She sat back. "Harry and I had a nice long talk today." Severus looked up. "While you were in the dungeons." She waited for him to say something. When he didn't she continued. "He has a lot of anger of the life he was forced to led, and some anger at a 'greasy git' for some of his misconceptions." Severus sighed. "But on top of all of that, he said that he would allow me to claim him as my grandson." She smiled.  
  
"Really?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, really. Even better, I have found an activity for the two of you to do together that doesn't involve cauldrons." She said, perking up. "He doesn't know how to ride, and since you love to, I thought that it would be a good idea for you to teach him how to ride." She told her son, who looked thoughtful at the idea. "What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I think that it is a good idea, but would he be willing to spend time with me to learn how to ride?" Snape asked. Gran shrugged at his question.  
  
"He said that he only rides broomsticks, but the way he said it made me think that he has always wanted to learn." She told her son. "I have a feeling that he has missed out a lot in life in living with those Muggles. It's time we did something about that." She smiled to herself again and applied herself to her chocolate mousse. Severus looked over at his son's plate.  
  
"The boy doesn't eat enough to keep a bird alive." He mumbled.  
  
"I remember someone else doing exactly the same thing." His mother returned. Snape glared at her. He had not been a picky child! He stopped thinking right there. His son was not a child. He was an adult, and probably very angry and confused right now. Angry at him, as his mother had said. He sighed. He wished he had a instructions book or something on how to get to know his son. For now, though, he figured that he would have to tough it out before he and Harry killed each other through sheer frustration. Because he was frustrated. Harry was frustrated because he had to stay where he did not want to be, and Snape was frustrated with trying to even relate to the boy, er, man. Snape wondered if it would have been easier had Harry been a child. He was almost certain it would have been. There still would have been a mind there flexible enough to accept him. Now, he was dealing with a fully mature person with his own views and opinions, and Merlin, stubborn to a fault! Not that he hadn't been stubborn, so he wasn't worried about knowing how to deal with that. He would just, no wait, he couldn't act like his father, for the man had been just a bit cruel in the raising of Severus. He had tried to break him. Severus wouldn't do that.  
  
He wanted to pound his head in frustration at the idea of him not being able to talk to Harry. But his mother was right there and she would hear. He wondered how normal parents dealt with their children. He had a small idea and decided to talk to Lucky later about it.  
  
Harry finished walking with Minn and sat down on a handy stone. Minn nuzzled up against him and whined as though asking what was the matter. Harry reached down and absent-mindedly petted her. She panted and licked his hand. "What do you think of Gran, Minn?" He asked. Minn tossed her head. "Yeah, me too. She sounds genuine, like she wants me to be here, but, I just don't know." He thought back to his conversation with her. She had sounded like she was going to claim him whether he wanted her to or not. He had never had a grandmother before. It was kind of nice. She had allowed him to speak his mind and not corrected anything he said, nor had she interrupted him and said that he shouldn't be feeling that way. No expectations from her. No demands as to why he had run away. He didn't have to don his old masks that he had had while at Hogwarts. He almost shuddered. He had hated doing that day after day, hiding his feelings away from everyone while they constantly asked if he was okay.  
  
He had not been okay, not since, his second year, perhaps. That had been the year that Voldemort had said that he wanted to kill him. He no longer cared why Harry had survived; he just wanted him dead. What could Harry say to that? He couldn't tell anyone or say that he just wanted to run away. He was a Gryffindor, he was brave, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed. After the battle, he couldn't face that life anymore, the fame and praise, the masks. He had cried after he Apparated, while laying in the alleyway. He had cried for the friends he had lost. He had cried away Harry Potter and become Liam Xavier Harrison, a person made up by Harry that was allowed to feel, allowed to say that he was angry, a person who was extremely private. A person respected for his actions, and not the luck that had kept him alive when he had really done nothing to begin with.  
  
Harry reached up to his face and brushed some tears away. He calmed down and thought about Gran again. It seemed like she already loved him. Was that possible? He had heard about children having natural ties to their parents, but grandparents? What made her so accepting of someone who had run away from who he was? He didn't know. He almost didn't want to know. He dropped his head to his good leg and wondered why he sought out answers that could hurt him. Gryffindor curiousity, he guessed. He pulled himself together and went back to the house. Gran would worry if he was gone too long. He idly wondered how many wizards and witches knew he was back, that Harry Potter had been found alive, hiding out as a Muggle with a radically changed appearance. He would ask Severus later. He smirked as he opened the door. He had gone from calling Snape "snarky" to "Severus". Would wonders never cease? He sent Minn off with her leash to her dog bed and joined Gran and Severus in the sitting room. 


	8. Harry and Sev

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for an update. Real Life took out a contract for my life and I had to go into hiding. I really meant to update before this. This isn't as long as the others, but I figured that you all would want an update ASAP. Hope you enjoy! ~Sylvia  
  
Snape looked his son over as the boy came in. He looked slightly different, as though he had changed again. Not physically, though. Mentally, perhaps? He wondered what it could mean? He shook his head mentally. Changes just did not happen in the space of a twenty minute walk, did they? He thought back through his life to see if he had made any life changing decisions or come to any conclusion in that space of time. He could come to one. The day he had gone to Albus Dumbledore and showed him what he had done. The day that he had decided that Lily did not deserve anyone like him, and that she would be better off with someone else. The day that he had turned spy and had given up his family. He had taken a walk along the cliffs on the other side of the land, contemplating dark tendencies with their height. He had rubbed his left arm until it was raw. He had cried. And he thought about his dead father, murdered by the master that he had willingly served, and his mother, who had gained blindness through torture. She had not blamed him for toture. She had blamed him for giving in and joining, accepting the mark on his arm. He broke his thoughts in time to see his son drop a light kiss on his grandmother's head. Snape smiled a bit. Harry had accepted his grandmother. Perhaps there was hope.  
  
Harry listened to the two adults in the room make conversation, rehashing old family memories with each other. Harry just wanted to listen. They weren't asking any questions, and he really enjoyed hearing embarrassing stories of Severus's childhood. He took only one potion the whole evening and had ended up curled up in front of the fireplace, a pillow beneath his head, while staring at the ceiling and listening to his grandmother and father speak of Severus's experiences while at Hogwarts. Some of them he laughed at, while others he ignored. There was a strange feeling in his chest, one that he couldn't quite figure out. He stood and excused himself, wanting to walk around the house. Severus told him that if he became lost, all he need do was call and someone would find him. Harry had nodded and started off, wandering aimlessly until he heard a voice say his name. He turned and looked up. Snape's father.  
  
"What is the Gryffindor doing wandering around?" he asked, motioning towards a seat near the portrait.  
  
"Thinking." Harry answered. The man motioned for him to go on. "About my new family. I never had one, not a real one, before, and now I'm finding it just a bit odd." The man sneered a little.  
  
"You've always had one, you just didn't know it. How are you and your father getting along?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Not really. We're not hexing each other." He answered. The man smirked. "We don't have much of a relationship." The man smirked a bit, reminding Harry of Severus.  
  
"Well, not hexing each other is a step in the right direction." The portrait said sarcastically. Harry only raised an eyebrow at his grandfather. "Tell me what is really the matter. You're just like Severus. I can tell that you're brooding about something." Harry looked up, surprised and a little offended. The man smirked again and motioned for Harry to talk.  
  
"Does he really want me?" Harry asked rhetorically. To say that the portrait was surprised would have been an underestimate of human emotion. His eyes had widened and he had gone pale.  
  
"You really don't know your father well, do you?" Harry sighed and shook his head. "Let me put your fears to rest on that question. He does. Possibly more than anything he has ever wanted in his life. When he found out, he came down and shared the news with us down here right away. He had even left Hogwarts to do so. I had never seen him so happy." Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and perched on the chair, thinking about what had been said. "I don't think that I've ever seen such an insecure young man before." Severus Sr. observed. Harry glared up at him. The man shrugged. "You are, you know." He told Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I guess killing someone does that to me." Harry mumbled. He had thought that his grandfather hadn't heard, but he did.  
  
"Ever the noble Gryffindor?" He asked. He stood and came forward. "Let me tell you something, Harry. Killing is rough on anyone, but you can't let it rule you." The other portraits around nodded. "You were Harry Potter, you did what you had to do, and you survived it, more or less in one piece. Now, you are here with your father and your grandmother, two people I am sure whom will always accept you no matter what you do, where you go, or what you say." The man sighed. "I was never very good at this, but you have a new life waiting for you. I suggest you move on." With those words, he turned away and looked as though he was finished speaking. "He loves you, Harry. Just give him a chance." He said as Harry had stood up from the chair. Harry looked at the portrait of his grandfather for just a few seconds, and then smiled up at it.  
  
"Thank you, Grandfather." He turned and went back to the sitting room, where Severus and Gran were in deep conversation about the joys of summertime. Harry smiled to hear Severus say that he liked to walk in the garden at sunset. He settled down back in his spot in front of the fireplace and sighed. Warmth. He let the voice of his father wash over him, listened to the sweet tones of his grandmother. He almost let himself become sad, knowing what he had missed out on, but was happy to have them now. Even if he could only call his father Severus.  
  
Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. What had caused him to wake up? He went over to the window and looked out, wondering how early it was. Why were there no Muggle clocks around? That was one of the few things he missed, Muggle technology. Thanks to the wards around the manor, not even his Muggle wristwatch worked. He saw some fog hanging around the edges of the house. He figured it was early. Harry jumped when he saw Severus come riding into view on a black horse. Severus had his hair tied back into a low ponytail underneath the helmet he wore. Harry figured that the clothes he was wearing was a riding habit of some sort, though it reminded him of the clothes worn by nineteenth century gentlemen. His father also had some of those high riding boots and gloves that he recognized from Muggle magazines. He watched until Severus was out of sight. He wanted to do that!  
  
"Good morning, Master Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Luck y standing there.  
  
"Good morning, Lucky." Harry returned. "How are you?" Lucky chuckled.  
  
"I am fine, Master Harry. Lucky was wondering if you would like something special for breakfast?" Harry shook his head no.  
  
"The usual is fine, Lucky. Thank you." Lucky smiled and went to the closet. He started pawing through the clothes hanging there. "What are you doing, Lucky?" Harry asked.  
  
"Choosing an outfit." Lucky said.  
  
"I hope that is for you." Harry said. Lucky pulled his head out of the closet long enough to glare at Harry.  
  
"Of course not, Master Harry. You just can't choose a decent one for yourself, so Lucky must do it." Harry chuckled as the house elf was making work for himself. Lucky discarded several shirts before he decided on a deep green one. A pair of slacks and a robe later, Lucky pronounced himself satisfied with how Harry would look. "Breakfast in half an hour, Master Harry." With that announcement, he disappeared. Harry shook his head and took a quick shower before pulling on the clothes that Lucky had picked out. Why upset the house elf who prepared your food?  
  
Harry left his room and went down the stairs. He reached the bottom just as his father came in the front doors. "Good morning, Severus." He said. The man stopped and smiled a bit.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." He answered. "How did you sleep?" Harry smiled at him.  
  
"All right. Were you out riding?" Severus nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was. I enjoy early morning rides." Harry hated the awkward feeling that this conversation had. He nodded and turned to the dining room. "If you would ever care to join me, I would be happy to have you." Harry nodded again and smiled.  
  
"I just might some day." He told the man. "See you at breakfast." Harry said as he opened the doors. Severus nodded and started up the stairs.  
  
"Master Severus! Mud on my floors!" Harry heard Lucky scold. He turned around in time to see his father actually look embarrassed about being caught tracking mud through the house. A bucket and sponge appeared next to the house elf. He immediately started grumbling to himself about careless wizards. Harry laughed at the scene of Severus standing on the stairs while an irate house elf followed him, scrubbing off the mud. The image was still fresh in his mind when he went into the dining room and greeted Gran, who was quietly sipping at her tea.  
  
"Harry, did I hear you say that you might join your father in riding?" She asked with a slight mischevious grin.  
  
"You did, Gran. I'm not sure about it yet. I have a limp and I'm not sure whether or not my leg will be strong enough for it." Gran only smiled and turned back to her breakfast. The Daily Prophet owl came in and dropped the paper next to Severus's place. Harry reached over and snatched it from its resting place. Time to find out what was going on in the wizarding world. He started reading one article and actually cheered when he read the name of the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Good heavens, Harry, what is it?" Gran asked, startled by Harry's cheer.  
  
"Arthur Weasly is the Minister of Magic!" He told her happily. Gran chuckled.  
  
"Know him, do you?" She asked. At Harry's answer she smiled. "That's true, Harry. Has been for the last three years, soon after Fudge was kicked out of office for incompetence." She told him. Harry sat back and grinned. It was about time. It was about time that someone saw the complete idiot for what he was and kicked him out. He just wondered how much had changed since he had left the world four years ago. He startled from his thoughts as his father walked in, now looking like a wizard instead of a gentleman. That thought made Harry wonder what Snape liked to do in his free time besides riding.  
  
"Harry, did you have any plans for today?" Severus asked as he sat down. Harry quirked an eyebrow at his father. Really, the man had asked that question as though he thought Harry had some sort of occupation at the house.  
  
"Um, no." He answered flatly.  
  
"Ah, good." Severus said. "I thought that I would take you into London today to the mediwizard's office to have your injuries looked at, to see if anything could be done for them." Severus told him before starting in on his breakfast. Harry froze for a second.  
  
"And what are you going to tell the doctor about how I received such injuries?" Harry asked a little sarcastically. He had had a lot of practice in the last four years on building stories, and he knew exactly how much trouble he could get in with a story that was full of holes.  
  
"You were in the war. Second opinion." Severus said as he eyed the paper that Harry was still holding. "That's mine." He told Harry.  
  
"Oh, I was just catching up on the stuff I've missed since I've been away." Harry told him lightly, burying himself in the paper. Severus growled slightly before turning to his mother and making some comment about children in general. Harry grinned from behind the paper, smoothing each sheet out before folding it and replacing it at his father's side. Severus did not notice it right away, but tucked it under his arm as he and Harry readied themselves for their trip into London.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do while you are being examined?" Severus asked. Harry grinned and shrugged, dropping a kiss of farewell onto Gran's head. "We'll be back soon, Mother." Severus told her while she hugged Harry to her. "All right, Severus. Good luck, Harry." She told him. Harry thanked her and followed Severus into the fireplace where they Flooed to the mediwizard's office.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chapter 7 Trallgorda: Picky, picky, picky, sis! Thanks.  
  
?: Thanks for the wonderful review and picture. It was very funny. Snape holding yarn! Here's your update. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Mistik-elf13: Thanks for the compliment. What does "ic" mean? I couldn't quite decipher it.  
  
Enahma: Definitely post, considering that Harry is twenty-one and Sirius is dead. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Athenakitty: Yes. Yes. Yes. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 6 Trallgorda: Yes, he remembered. Thanks. I try!  
  
Mistik-elf13: *gasp* What a compliment! Thanks. Athenakitty: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Xikum: Awesome review. About Harry's other grandparents: Do we ever really hear of them on the Evans side? No. Harry is very insecure right now about everything. He has been uprooted against his will. Just wait and see. There'll be more explanation in the story soon.  
  
Enahma: Thanks!  
  
Kateri1: Thank you. Gran is based on my own grandmother, who has that sort of quiet wisdom I was trying to bring across in Gran.  
  
Kaelindarkstar: Thanks for the great review. 


	9. Doctors and Habits

A/N: I know I said this was on hiatus, but inspiration hit! I couldn't help it, I had to post this! Hope you all enjoy and none of you kill me for not posting on the other! ~Sylvia  
  
Harry stumbled out of the Floo while Severus still managed to look graceful. "I will never figure out how you are able to do that." Harry complained while Severus brushed off the little dust that he had managed to gain from his trip.  
  
"Time and practice, Liam, time and practice." Harry blinked at the choice of name and smiled. His father had remembered his decision to hide his identity for now. That was very nice of him.  
  
Snape walked over to the receptionist and spoke with her in a low voice. Liam looked around the office. It looked very much like a normal doctor's office, except for the floating candles that served as lights and the phoenix sitting in the corner, as well as the owls that swooped in and out of a window. "Liam." Snape said, motioning him over. "Paperwork." Liam nodded and started filling out the paperwork, using his Muggle address and profession on the requested lines. It was a little difficult to get used to the quill again without looking too troubled by it, but the receptionist didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Thank you." She said as he handed the forms back to her. "The doctor will see you in just a moment." She told the two men. Snape motioned Liam to a seat and took his own, unfolding his newspaper. Liam wondered what was going to happen and asked Severus the same question. He had never been to a mediwizard before and wondered if it would be like Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"He'll just cast a few spells on you to diagnose what is wrong, cast a few others to set anything wrong right, and prescribe some potions if you need them." Snape told him. Liam nodded and sighed. "What's wrong, Liam?" Snape asked quietly, glad that they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"What about my scars?" He asked.  
  
"You have several." Severus told him.  
  
"I know. I just don't like others to see them." Liam told him honestly.  
  
"The man is a medical professional. He is a good friend of mine and I'm sure he's seen scarring before." He paused, taking in Liam's obvious nervousness. "Liam, have you ever been to see a regular doctor?" Liam shook his head.  
  
"I was blessed with good health as a child." He muttered. That meant, 'the Dursleys could have cared less about my health as a child' to Severus.  
  
"Would you like me to come back with you?" Severus asked. Liam appeared to struggle with himself on that. Accepting meant that he was a little scared of the unknown, and not accepting... He nodded before he had a chance to talk himself into the fact that he was going to be fine. "All right." Severus patted the hand resting on Liam's knee. Liam smiled in acknowledgement and settled himself into his chair, waiting for the doctor. The receptionist called his name far too soon for Liam's comfort and the two men went back with her to a small examination room.  
  
"At least the walls are white." Liam said. Severus wondered at the comment and looked at his son. He motioned for Liam to sit on the examination table while he took the seat in the corner where he would be out of the way of the doctor. Liam folded his arms across his chest and kicked his feet back and forth. Severus wondered if he should have given the boy a calming draught before they left, because Liam was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
  
"Are you okay?" Severus asked. Liam nodded, not saying anything. He wasn't okay. He was a basket of nerves. He felt like tearing from the room and running back to his Muggle house and curling up in his bed. After locking the door and grabbing his cricket bat. He looked up as the door opened and a man walked in.  
  
"Hello, Severus!" the man greeted Severus in the corner. "It is so nice to see you under normal circumstances, of course." He let out a loud laugh while he shook Severus's hand.  
  
"Hello, Galen." Severus said, returning the handshake and smile. "This is Liam, the young man I owled you about." Severus said, motioning towards Liam. "Liam, this is Doctor Galen Saeed. He's an old friend of mine from university." Liam swallowed and took the man's offered hand. "Galen, Liam Harrison." Galen smiled at Liam and took a seat.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Liam. Severus told me a little about your injuries you received during the way, but is there anything that you would like to tell me?" Liam shrugged.  
  
"I was treated by Muggles." He told him. From Severus's face, he knew that the man forgot to add that little detail to the doctor's information. The doctor paled.  
  
"You poor boy." He said with as much drama he could muster. The doctor's statement brought Fred and George to mind and caused Liam to smile a little bit. "Well, let's see the damage they did." He turned and pulled out his wand. "Shirt off, please." Liam looked to Severus for reassurance as he undid the buttons on his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and ignored the slight intake of air from his father. The doctor said nothing and started looking him over, allowed a quill to magically take down what he was saying. As the possible causes of each scar was given and Liam confirmed what had been said, Severus grew more and more angry. Had not the other Death Eaters already died, they would be dead now.  
  
"Deep scarring across the wrists, horizontally. Possibly causes could be an accident, restraints of some kind, or attempts at suicide." He looked to Liam for confirmation, who only mumbled that the last guess was correct. "Correct in assumption of suicide attempt." Snape sighed. When had his son tried that particular method of ending his problems? He wasn't sure whether or not he should approach it, and in fact was not sure how to start on such a delicate subject with this man who was now his son. Would the boy still be having such thoughts, or was he completely recovered? How old were his scars? When had he tried, how long ago, and how many times? "Once, it appears, several years ago." Galen said to the quill as he continued to run the wand over Harry. There, questions answered. The largest however, still was why.  
  
The rest of the examination went quickly, with Galen looking at Harry's range of motion in his leg. Severus watched as Harry gritted his teeth and moved his leg as the doctor said. His son was a remarkable person, all in all. He was intelligent, thoughtful, and stubborn to a fault. Severus made a mental note to see if he could not change his son's ideas on that particular trait.  
  
"All right, Liam. That should do it for now." Galen said. "I'm going to give you some prescriptions for potions that should help ease your movement in that leg of yours. There is very little I can do for your scars besides fade them. They won't go away completely, but they'll be less noticeable. I assume that you do some kind of exercises for your leg?" Harry nodded. "Good, continue doing them as long as you're comfortable with them. With your permission, I'll consult some of my colleagues about your leg and see if any of them have the knowledge to give you some better movement."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Saeed." Liam said, pulling his robes back on over his now buttoned shirt. "That would be nice." Dr. Saeed only nodded and wished the both of them a good day after handing Liam a slip of parchment with all the potions he thought would help. The minute they were out of the office, Severus snatched the small parchment and read through it.  
  
"These are easily made. In fact, I think I have most of them already in stores." Harry rolled his eyes. He could just see Severus doing nothing but brewing potions for hours on end to make sure that neither Hogwarts nor his own home went without the more useful potions. "What?" Severus asked, seeing Harry's face.  
  
"Nothing, Severus." Harry answered. The two reached the Floo and headed back home, again with Harry stumbling and Severus just stepping out. "I hate the Floo." Harry mumbled. Lucky appeared out of nowhere and scoured the soot off the wizards and their clothes, muttering something about soot getting everywhere. Severus endured these actions with the air of someone who had silent suffering in relation to the elf's actions, and had experienced it before. Severus looked over Harry before leaving for his dungeons.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked his son before leaving the room. Harry nodded.  
  
"I think that I'm going to go find Nan and ask her for more embarrassing stories about you." Harry answered. Severus nodded. He would ask the boy later about his suicide attempts. Now, he had potions to brew. Severus swept out of the room and down to his laboratory. Harry called Lucky and asked where Gran was. He thanked the elf and went to find his grandmother in the sunroom.  
  
"Hello, Gran." Harry greeted from the doorway. Gran looked up and smiled in Harry's direction.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How was your visit to the mediwizard's office?" She asked, closing her Braille book.  
  
"It was okay, actually. Not too different from the school's nurse when I attended Hogwarts." He answered, coming over and taking a seat next to Gran. "What are you reading?" Gran's face broke out into a broad smile at the mention of her book.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice. Muggle, I know, but that Mr. Darcy!" she sighed like a schoolgirl while Harry gave a small chuckle. He had read it on the insistence of Mr. Davidson's wife, and he had liked it, but not loved it as Gran obviously did. She sighed again and set the book aside. "I'm guessing that your father is ensconced in his laboratory, preparing some kind of potion?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, something about one of the potions not being in his stores." Harry answered. Gran chuckled and sighed.  
  
"Merlin forbid." She whispered in a conspirator's tone to Harry. Harry smiled and took her hand. He was really starting to enjoy her company. "Well now, how are we going to occupy ourselves Harry?" She asked, getting to her feet and taking Harry's arm. Harry shrugged with that arm, knowing Gran would be able to feel it. "I've an idea. Come on now." She called out her house elf's name and steered Harry towards the fire place.  
  
"Um, Gran? What are we doing?" He asked as Gran took some Floo powder and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Diagon Alley, Harry. Sadie, guide me after Harry goes through." Sadie motioned for Harry to go first. Well, if Gran wanted to go to Diagon Alley, Harry was happy to take her, but he had a feeling that there was more to this than just a shopping trip of some kind. He watched Gran step out of the Floo and figured that that was where Severus had gained his talent for flawless landings. He made a note to himself to ask Gran to teach him later. "Madame Malkin's, Harry." She told him, ushering him towards the street. Harry offered her his arm and she accepted gratefully.  
  
"Why are we going to Madame Malkin's?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a surprise, now let's just get there!" She told him, her smile showing her excitement. Harry led her through the street and to the shop. The little bell jingled merrily as the trio entered, the house elf hovering anxiously. Madame Malkin came out herself and smiled when she saw Gran.  
  
"Why, Mrs. Snape, it's been too long!" She said, coming over and taking Gran's hand. "And who is this young man? It's not Severus, is it?" She asked, taking in Harry's scars.  
  
"No, no. This is Severus's son. I daresay you've met him before." Madame Malkin looked at Harry with no recognition in her eyes. "Now, we came in here for a riding habit for the boy." Harry looked up, surprised at her. Madame Malkin had him up on a stool in a second flat and the measuring tape started flying around.  
  
"Um, Gran? You do know that it'll be unlikely that my leg will allow me to ride?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nonsense. Let Madame Malkin do her work, there's a good lad." Harry rolled her eyes and quit fighting the measuring tape. Madame Malkin waited on him herself and brought out several color swatches and fabrics.  
  
"Did you have any ideas as to how you wanted them to look, Mrs. Snape?" Madame Malkin asked as she started holding up fabrics to Harry's face.  
  
"Do you remember how Severus's looks?" Gran asked.  
  
"Yes, I do? Just like them, then?" With Gran's permission, Madame Malkin cast a spell on some scissors, which immediately went to work over three different kinds of fabric. Harry watched, fascinated, for he had never really seen this kind of spell before. It was like they almost had brains. Never mind, he reminded himself, been there, done that. Ten minutes later, Madame Malkin returned with an entire habit folded in her arms, which she promptly handed to Harry and firmly pushed him to the changing rooms. Harry came out five minutes later and faced Madame Malkin. "Wonderful!" she expressed. Gran smiled, but was not even looking towards Harry. Harry bit his lip and turned towards the mirror. He definitely looked like Severus now.  
  
"I'm sure it is, Madame Malkin." Gran said from behind Harry. Harry reached for his magic, not something he did often, and fixed a firm picture in his mind of what he looked like. He then reached for Gran's mind and touched it, giving her his picture. Harry knew that he had succeeded when he heard Gran's small gasp. "Yes, it is indeed." She told Harry. "Thank you, dear." Harry gave her a one armed hug before he begged to go and change back into his other robes. "This will make a fine surprise for Severus."  
  
Reviews:  
  
JE aka Yessina: Thank you! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Thanks! Thanks for your continued support!  
  
Trallgorda: Thanks sis! This update is a fluke. Glad you liked it and it reminded you of our fav guardian.  
  
Vasquez1987: Yes there is. More soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Enhama: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Emeraldtwinklingstar: Sorry about the long wait. Killer times, let me tell you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Whitewolf628: Thank you!  
  
Silverfated: Thanks!  
  
Kateri1: Thank you!  
  
Athenakitty: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Magical. Thanks for your review!  
  
The Shadow Bandit: Hope this was a nice surprise for you. Thanks for your constant support and reviews! 


	10. Past Mistakes

A/N: Okay, I've taken a bit of a break from Harry's Savior, due to the intense court scenes coming up. I'm working on it! I swear! I just want it to be perfect! I'm doing this on my break time. ~Sylvia  
  
"Harry, may I speak with you after dinner?" Harry looked up at the question. He had found the library within Snape Manor, and found several Muggle books, as well as wizard books on the shelves. He marked his place in the Tell-Tale Heart and searched Severus's face as to why the man wanted to speak with him. He found no clues to that and sighed. He had a funny feeling about what it was and did not want to discuss his earlier stupidity. It seemed his father wished to, and would not stop plaguing Harry until the boy agreed to speak with him.  
  
"Certainly." Harry said. Severus nodded and moved away. The boy was at least willing to talk with him. The scarring on Harry's body had surprised him, making him wonder how much torture Harry had endured before the Order of the Phoenix had gotten to him in that hellhole from which the war erupted. He would have to make sure that tea was provided, and he might even employ Dumbledore's trick by slipping some Calming Potion into the tea. Maybe even a potion that would remove reticence? Severus shook himself from those thoughts. If he wanted the boy to trust and confide in him, he couldn't resort to trickery. Then again, he wished to know everything, not just what Harry was willing to tell him.  
  
Dinner came quickly for the three Snapes. Gran filled the courses with her stories of when she was a girl and her early marriage years to the man Harry was mentally calling "Grandfather Snape". Gran was Gran, of course, and he had wondered how he had gotten along without such a person his whole life. She seemed to understand him better than he understood himself. She loved Minn and the dog seemed to dote on her, protecting her from furniture and rugs.  
  
Although Gran found her way by memory alone, Minn had become attached to her side and would growl when Gran walked too close to the furniture for the dog's comfort. Harry swore that there was more to Minn than he or Severus was willing to admit. Severus had mentioned something about Minn being a familiar, an animal that was specially attuned to his or her master's needs. Harry wondered if that was why Minn had picked his house as her permanent residence when she had.  
  
Harry shook off those feelings and refused to remember his state of mind during that time. He returned his attention to Gran's recounting of the Giant Squid fiasco of her fifth year. Harry chuckled when Gran described her future husband as "dignified, yet drenched" as he climbed out of the lake.  
  
Severus discreetly watched his son throughout dinner. If the boy had anything that was bothering him, he was hiding it well. He had thought that the boy would be having thoughts about what Severus wanted to talk about. The boy should have some idea about it. He didn't seem nervous though, for which Severus thanked all of his lucky stars by name. Nervousness meant that Harry would try to keep something back, and though Severus knew he could eventually force it from the boy, he didn't want to try that. He wanted Harry to feel comfortable at the house, and in his presence. He did not want to alienate his son from his home. He had a son, and by Merlin, nothing was going to keep him out of the boy's life except the boy himself!  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?" Harry's voice broke Severus out of his musing. He nodded and led Harry to the library. He motioned Harry towards a chair and took one himself.  
  
"I'm sure that you have some idea of what it is that I wish to speak about." Severus told Harry. Harry nodded. Merlin, this was difficult. "May I ask some questions?" Harry nodded again and reclined in his chair, waiting for Severus to ask the first one.  
  
"The scars on your back." He stated, waiting for Harry to say from whom he had received them.  
  
"I was unconscious. I'm not sure how they happened, or who did them." He answered. Well, this was easy. Hopefully, it would remain that way.  
  
"And the scars on your chest?" he asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Sometime during the battle. I can't remember what spell they used, but it didn't hurt as much as the Cruciatus spell." Harry leaned his head back on his chair and closed his eyes. He decided that this was going to be his favorite chair from now on. It felt too good to want to move anytime soon. "The doctors said that it was lucky that they were not deep, or I would have lost more blood that way." Harry told him.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" Severus asked, remembering the limp when he had first seen Harry. Harry smirked.  
  
"Muggle weapons are very effective when you're not searching for them. It was a sword. Some Death Eater had come up from behind and got me before I even knew he was there." He remembered that all too clear. There had been some kind of poison on the blade that had hurt worse than the actual slice. The Muggle doctors had managed to extract most of it while he was unconscious, but the rest of it had to wear off. Harry hadn't minded at all, it had just hurt like someone was slowly sawing off his leg. He had needed to learn how to walk again due to the poison destroying all of his muscle mass in that leg. "The poison on the blade caused a lot of problems and destroyed a lot of my muscle. That's the reason I limp now." Severus nodded and sighed, steeling himself for the next question.  
  
"Your suicide attempt?" He saw the boy visibly flinch. He waited, refusing to let this one alone. The boy would not leave the library until he answered. This was the most important question of all, and he needed an answer from the only person who could really give one.  
  
Harry remembered the night that he had tried to take his own life. It had been after a vision, a particularly gruesome one that involved too much for anyone to handle, let alone the sixteen year old that Harry had been that night. Voldemort had enjoyed toying with him, not only causing a lot of havoc in the Muggle village that included rape, torture and murder, but the Dark Lord had also made it seem that Sirius had been there and had been enjoying himself.  
  
Afterwards, he had shown Harry images of Sirius sliding through the veil, accusing Harry all the while that it had been his fault. Harry had left the dormitory, but had not gone to Dumbledore as he had before. He had gone to end it, the pain, the guilt, and the fear. He had found an old, unused classroom, where no one would think to look for him until it was too late. Students had sometimes used it as a snogging room, but then, on that night, it had been Harry's sanctuary. He had pulled out his pocketed knife that had he smuggled from the Great Hall and stared at his wrist for what had felt like hours, but was really only five or ten minutes. Then he had calmly sliced both wrists, sat down and waited to die.  
  
Harry had heard a noise somewhere in the background, but had dismissed it as delirious thoughts. When the face of Draco Malfoy had appeared in front of him, he knew it was delirious thoughts. No way would Draco Malfoy look that concerned. Two muttered spells later, Harry found his rational mind returning to him, and Draco Malfoy sitting next to him. Harry had yelled at Malfoy for stopping him, had wanted to hurt the other boy for taking away the only decision that Harry felt was his right to make. Why should Draco Malfoy care that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, wanted to off himself? Harry had thought that Draco would have helped him, and then scampered off to inform the Dark Lord of his nemesis's demise. Instead, the boy had held Harry down while Harry ranted, cast silencing charms so no one else could hear Harry's breakdown, and made sure that all sharp objects and Harry's wand were out of his reach. When Harry had calmed to tears, Draco had told Harry his own secrets in regards to self- harm.  
  
Harry remembered the look on Draco's face when he had revealed his secret to the suicidal boy. Draco had been a cutter, and had seen the signs in Harry quite a while before Harry had tried to end it. The two had formed an alliance after that night, when Pomfrey had agreed not to tell anyone. They never spoke of it, but they both knew. Harry had not been alone that night, and the most unlikely person had helped keep the savior to the wizarding world alive and safe from his own hands.  
  
"I was sixteen. Voldemort had been torturing me with some visions. I wanted it to end. I was stopped and haven't really considered it an option since." Harry answered. Severus looked to be considering his next question.  
  
"Voldemort was the cause of it?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus sat back. If he had been able to train Harry in Occulmency, that would not have happened. "What stopped you?" Severus knew of Harry's stubborn streak, and knew that it had to have been something major to stop any of his actions, much less one that serious.  
  
"An unexpected ally. He shared some of his own experiences and told me that it doesn't solve anything, and in fact, only causes more problems, except you aren't there to deal with them." Harry said quietly. He really hoped that Severus was done questioning him, because he was getting tired. "He took away that decision, told me I wasn't allowed to make it anymore, because I wasn't thinking right, and that only sane people could make such a decision. I hated him for a little while, but I came around." Harry hoped that he had explained it well enough to sate Severus's curiosity, because he had a feeling that he couldn't explain it better, even if he needed to try.  
  
"May I ask who it was?" Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"We agreed to never tell anyone about the other." Harry answered. "I still keep that promise to this day." Severus nodded in understanding. It sounded like a wizarding contract, and he wasn't about to violate it. Harry raised a hand to his head and massaged it. Severus pulled out a vial and tossed it to his son.  
  
"Take it." Harry nodded and swallowed the potion.  
  
"Thank you." Severus was very perceptive. Harry hadn't even known that he had had a headache until he moved his head to the side. He looked over at Severus and raised an eyebrow. "Any more questions?" he asked, watching the older man for some clues about whether or not his fears had been set to rest.  
  
"No." Severus answered, looking his son over. "Thank you for answering my questions. It means a lot to me." Harry wanted to ask who this man was and what he had done with the real Professor Snape. Instead, he just smiled and nodded before excusing himself for the evening.  
  
"Good night, Severus." He said as he left the library. Severus watched as Harry disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Good night, son." Severus answered, with only the empty library and large tomes on the shelves to hear him. He gazed into the fireplace, looking for some sort of direction as to how to proceed with the man who was his son. Merlin, he hated feeling helpless! Thank goodness that Harry was stable and had no desire to take his life. Now, he just needed to figure out how to relate to the boy and find something in common. Albus had said it would not be easy, but Severus had never expected it to be so hard. He summoned his newest book, a gift from the Headmaster, and turned to his bookmark. The book's cover blinked a bright yellow, and the picture had two men, obviously father and son, waving from the cover. It's title, "Relating to Your Grown Son", had soothed Severus's nerves, and given some good tips. The next step was allowing the son to know that, as a parent, Severus would always be available to him should Harry need him. How to tell the boy that?  
  
The next morning, Lucky crept into Harry's room with a bundle clutched to his chest. Several other items floated behind him in a line. He shut the door gently and placed his burden down on the nightstand. He reached out a hand and shook it lightly. Harry grumbled and rolled over, ignoring the house elf's attempts to wake him. "Master Harry? It is time you were up." Lucky whispered. The boy waved him away and burrowed deeper into his covers and sighed. Lucky frowned. This boy was more like his father than either of them knew. Both hated to wake up earlier than their usual time. Lucky pulled Harry into a sitting position and snapped his fingers.  
  
Harry's pajamas disappeared and Lucky started pulling other clothes on him. Harry groaned and tried to fight off the house elf. "Just like Master Severus, especially in the mornings." He commented to the semi- aware Harry. "Give me your foot." Harry raised one foot and Lucky slipped a sock and a boot on. "Other one." Lucky easily finished dressing Harry and slid the boy's jacket into place. Harry had just managed to open his eyes as Lucky started messing with his hair.  
  
"Lucky, what are you doing?" Harry grumbled.  
  
"You needed to get dressed. I am assisting you, because you were unable." Harry nodded, causing Lucky's tentative attempts at a hairstyle to fall apart. "Ladies' maid I am not, Master Harry; please hold still." Harry followed the simple command and allowed the house elf to tie off his hair with a black ribbon. "Well done, sir, now to your feet." Harry got to his feet and started towards the door. He froze when he heard the mirror comment on his wonderful riding habit.  
  
"Lucky!" Harry scolded. "There is no way!" Lucky rolled his eyes and took hold of Harry's hand and proceeded to drag the young man out of his room. "Lucky, what are you doing?" Harry demanded of the small creature.  
  
"Following orders, Master Harry. You would not want poor Lucky to have to punish himself for not following his orders?" The house elf knew of Harry's thoughts on the house elf situation and played on the boy's sympathy for his ease of his job.  
  
"Whose orders?" Harry asked as Lucky dragged him out of the house.  
  
"Lucky cannot say, Master Harry. That is in the orders as well. 'Do not tell Master Harry who ordered you to do this.'" Lucky quoted his orders.  
  
"Fine." Harry said, and allowed himself to be pulled along. "Where are we going?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"Master Harry's intelligence should know better than to ask such silly questions." Lucky said, ignoring the boy's repeated questions. Harry rolled his eyes as Lucky continued to comment on Harry's high levels of intelligence, and even mentioned his O.W.L. scores. Harry groaned as Lucky lectured him on his poor standing in Divination. "Here we are!" The house elf smiled and released Harry's hand and scampered off. Harry looked around to find himself in the barn.  
  
"Harry?" Harry turned to see Severus's head poking out of one of the stalls. The face looked completely bewildered, as though surprised to see his son standing there.  
  
"Er, surprise?" Harry said, completely bewildered to even be awake at this ungodly hour, much less dressed and in a barn.  
  
"What happened to you?" Severus asked, coming to walk around Harry, inspecting the almost identical riding habit Harry was now wearing.  
  
"A scheming Gran and a house elf." Harry muttered, causing Severus to do something completely out of character. Collapse in laughter. Severus found a handy bale of hay and proceeded to laugh until he couldn't breathe. Harry watched for a few minutes before smiling at him. "Guess it is pretty funny." Harry admitted to the now gasping man.  
  
"Yes, it was." Severus took in his son, a feeling of pride worming its way to the surface. This wonderful person standing in front of him was his child, and he intended to make sure that no one would ever hurt the boy again. He shook his head lightly, wondering where all these parental feelings had come from. "Well, since you're here, let's get you on a horse and teach you something." Harry looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Do you think that I could really try it? Even with my leg?" Severus nodded as he started tacking a mare.  
  
"Of course. We'll just take it slow." Severus reassured him. "One step at a time, so we'll be using a lead. We'll move on to reins later." Harry nodded and watched as Severus readied the mare and started leading her out of the barn. Harry followed.  
  
"Um, Severus, how am I going to hold on if there aren't any reins?" Severus smirked as he tied off the lead to a convenient pole and gestured for Harry to come over.  
  
"You aren't going to hold on." Harry froze at that. "Take off that jacket. It's not cold out here, and that will only hinder you for now." Harry followed the order and removed it, laying it over the fence. "You're going to hold on with your legs. You need to learn a seat first." Severus helped Harry get his foot in a stirrup and watched as Harry settled himself in the saddle. "The easiest way to do this is to cross your arms. Helmet." Severus handed the helmet up to Harry, who put it on and made sure it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Cross my arms?" Severus nodded and started leading the mare to the center of a ring.  
  
"The first thing you are going to learn is how to post, or ride with the rhythm of the horse's gait. I'll start you slow, and then move it up as you figure out what is going on. Cross your arms now and we'll start." Severus gave the horse a bit more lead as she started walking around. He watched Harry grow a little tense at first, and then relax as the horse didn't make any sudden movements besides walking. "You're doing fine. Just relax." Harry nodded and relaxed a bit more, which in turn relaxed the horse, as she didn't feel his anxiety as she had before. "Just fine."  
  
"What are they doing Lucky?" Gran asked from her bedroom.  
  
"Master Severus is teaching Master Harry to ride, Mistress." Lucky informed her. "Master Severus has the mare out and Master Harry is learning how to ride without his arms." Gran smiled and nodded to herself. That had been an excellent idea on her part. Throwing the two of them together would do wonders for their relationship.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lady Krista: Gotta love that Mr. Darcy! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chin5cai: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
JE aka Yessina: I'm glad you liked it. Harry's skills with Occulmency (mastered sometime right before the war) have also allowed him to give images to other people. Think telepathy with images instead of voices. It was useful when fighting in the war, and helped a lot of people survive. So, it's only Harry. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Snoring snoopy: What a cute name! Thanks for the wonderful compliment. I based her on my own grandmother, who is 95 and still as feisty as ever, bless her soul. There'll be more, though I don't know how far from now.  
  
Ennui de Morte: Nice name. Thanks. I just wanted Gran to be able to see her grandson, and thank goodness Harry figured out how. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sky: Thank you. I've read a lot of these stories (my family can attest to that fact) and some of them have the two of them like each other much too quickly while others take far too long. I'm trying to find that balance. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kateri1: Thank you! Thanks for the review. Any and all make me smile.  
  
Kjkit: Thank you. The OCC may be coming from the fact that Voldie's no longer around, allowing Severus to relax a bit. I think that most of his "snarkiness" comes from his fear to allow anyone close for fear of their being harmed. Sounds like a boy with a scar that we all know... Anyway, this does have a definite path, as I already have the outline. We're only looking at seven or eight more chapters. Certainly not the longest thing I've written, but that's all it needs. Ron and Hermione, as well as our new friend Draco, will be making an appearance in two chapters or so. It's sure to be fun. I don't know when the next update is going to be, but it should be soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Naia: *author blushes* Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I've loved horses all my life, and even though I don't know how to ride, that doesn't stop my passion for them. They've always seemed like protectors or best friends somehow, don't know why. Next post should be soon.  
  
Athenakitty: Hmmm. Maybe. They never even entered my mind, but now that you've mentioned it. Ah, well. Perhaps Severus will be happy to oblige us later. Not go away, but fade. They were first treated by Muggles, and a lot of time has passed. Gran loves shopping, and taking Harry was just a part of her master plan to get the two men she loves the most in a working father/son relationship. She's like a female Dumbledore! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A/N: I'm glad that you all like this story, but I have a feeling a lynch mob is starting over my other one. I'm going into hiding now to post the trial chapter within the next two days, or I might not survive. Oh, good. Severus just walked in. He promised to protect me. See you all later! ~Sylvia 


	11. Changes

A/N: Here we go again! Sylvia  
  
"Tell me about your years at Hogwarts, Harry." Gran said as Harry settled into his favorite chair next to his grandmother. "Were there any girls?" She asked with a sly smile. Harry grimaced and sat up.  
  
"Not really. I was too busy trying to stay alive." He told her. "Having a Dark Lord after you tends to warn off any females from actively pursuing you. Although there was Cho." He admitted. Gran's face immediately perked up at the name of a girl.  
  
"Who's this Cho?" Gran said, taking out her knitting and settling in for a chat with her grandson. Harry smiled as the name brought back a few memories.  
  
"Cho Chang. She was in Ravenclaw." Harry told her. "I had a crush on her for a little while, mostly in fourth and fifth years. It kind of died after that." Gran nodded. She knew what had happened in Harry's fifth year.  
  
"So, did you two manage any dates?" Gran asked. Harry smiled. He knew what Gran was up to; he just didn't want her getting any ideas. He had figured out that he wasn't meant to find anyone, and had just been getting used to the idea of being a lone wolf the rest of his life. He made a mental note to tell Gran just that before the day was out.  
  
"One. Fifth year. It was a travesty. She wanted to go to this little place that reminded me of the Divination classroom. It was obviously set up for teenager dates and outings, but I couldn't get comfortable. I said all the wrong things, did all the wrong things, and upset her terribly. We were friends after that, but not much more." Gran chuckled at Harry's recounting of his first date. Harry grinned sheepishly. "I guess it is pretty funny. I can destroy the Dark Lord, but not manage to last one date with a girl." Harry joined in Gran's laughter for a few seconds. "Last I heard, she was engaged to be married to someone from her own house." Harry informed the curious woman beside him. "I'm happy for her." Gran smiled at her grandson, whom had somehow turned out wonderfully, despite being raised by idiotic Muggles.  
  
"That's good to hear, Harry. Now, dear, tell me how your first ride went yesterday with your father." Gran told the boy, who could only smirk.  
  
"Well, let's see. After being hauled out of bed by a far too cheerful house elf and being dragged down to the barn at an ungodly hour of the morning, I think it went well. Severus laughed when I told him that a scheming grandmother and house elf had managed to get me down there." Gran chuckled.  
  
"I've been found out!" Gran announced. "I admit it, I am the guilty party, but I think you and Severus just needed a little push." She told Harry lightly. "You're so serious when he is around!" She nudged Harry a bit. "He's changed, and you've changed. Just get to know each other. I think you both need each other far more than either one of you are willing to admit." Harry rolled his eyes, thankful for the first time that Gran wouldn't be able to see it. He had a feeling that she would smack him for such an action. "Besides, you needed to learn how to ride." She added, as though that made everything right again. "Severus tells me you are a natural and should be able to ride by yourself soon."  
  
"Really?" he asked, surprised at that comment. The man hadn't mentioned anything of the like to him.  
  
"Yes, really. He didn't want to tell you in fear of you not working at it." Harry laughed, thinking about how typical that sounded in reference to Severus. More so in Harry's early school days. "What is it, Harry?" Gran asked, amusement coloring her voice.  
  
"I was just thinking about what he would have said when I was in school and he had been teaching me to ride." Gran smiled.  
  
"Are you going to share?" She asked, waiting for him to tell her what her son had been like as a teacher.  
  
"Oh, he would have said something along the lines of, 'Honestly, Potter, I cannot understand how you have even managed to mount the horse, much less stay on. Something I said must have penetrated that facile mind of yours.'" He imitated Severus's voice to the best of his ability and was rewarded with a hearty little chuckle from Gran.  
  
"Is that what he is really like when he's at school?" she asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"He was when I was there, anyway. He might have changed since then." Harry told her. He felt a twinge between his eyes and rubbed the spot. That was odd. "I think most of his attitude came from convincing others that he loathed all Gryffindors, but sometimes I wonder what his real feelings are, considering he fell in love with Mum." Gran chuckled.  
  
"Well, Harry, he did indeed love her. Never had I seen him so taken with someone before." Gran told Harry. Harry looked over at her, wondering if she was going into her story mode. "He came home from his first year at Hogwarts and stepped right into my sitting room, still in his school robes, and announced that he found the woman that he was going to marry someday." Harry stared at Gran.  
  
"Really?" he asked, not managing to ask anything more.  
  
"Oh, yes. He came in, sat in that very chair," she said, gesturing towards the chair Harry was occupying, "and told me all about a Muggle-born witch called Lily Evans. He said the only thing wrong with her was that she was in Gryffindor, but then he said that it fitted her in a way that no other house could manage." Gran chuckled a bit. "He even pulled out a little picture he had managed to take without her knowing it. Oh, he brought some home every year, pictures of Lily." She paused. "I'm sure that they're in her room still." She told him. "You're going to have to ask Severus to show you that room. Oh, she was a joy to have around. Always asking if she could help me in anyway, polite, and obviously fond of Severus."  
  
"What year did she begin coming here?" Harry asked. Gran paused in her knitting for a moment before answering.  
  
"I do believe that it was their third year when she came her for the first time." Gran answered. "She was such a quiet little thing then, but Severus assured me that she would open up after a few days, and did she!" Gran told Harry, her smile growing wide. "She loved to talk about anything and everything. She, Severus, and I always managed to go on long walks together, and she knew such a lot about flowers, though very little about medicinal plants. Luckily, that changed after Severus started teaching her potions." Gran sighed, as though living the memories again.  
  
"In their sixth year, she and Severus spent more and more time together, and she came for the whole summer for the first time. Oh, that was wonderful! She and I had become so close by that time. She insisted on calling me 'Mum' by that time, saying that she had two mothers then." Gran sighed. "Such a shame when her parents died." Gran mentioned. "Her sister had just married a ghastly man, and poor Lily had no where else to go, because she hated her brother-in-law." Gran paused for a minute.  
  
"So Lily became a permanent part of the household, and my future daughter-in-law, until Severus starting spying, that is." Gran told Harry, her voice becoming sad. "Of course, Lily and I thought that he was Voldemort's. It never crossed our mind that he turned spy." Gran paused. "I suppose that we should have known better. Lily was sent away for her own safety, and next we heard, she and James were married and had a baby. That was you." Harry nodded, saddened at the thought that he could have known his family his whole life instead of finding them when he was twenty years old.  
  
"Well, no time for past regrets." Harry started at Gran's comment. Was Gran a mind reader? Gran wrapped up her knitting and called out for her house elf. "It's time for this old woman to take a nap." She told Harry as her house elf started to lead her away. Harry wished her a good sleep and thought for a few minutes. He wondered if Severus would be willing to show him his mother's room. Only one way to find out.  
  
Harry paused before the laboratory's door and took a deep breath. The worst thing he could do was say no to the request. Harry raised a hand and knocked on the door. "Come!" Harry took another breath and entered the lab. Severus looked up from the book he was staring at and smiled at Harry. "Good afternoon, Harry. What brings you down here?" Harry paused. Well, it couldn't be anymore direct than that.  
  
"I was wondering, if you had time that is, if you could show me Mum's room?" Harry asked quietly. He looked up to see a funny expression on the man's face. He waited for an answer, wondering what Severus was thinking.  
  
"You want to see your mother's room?" Severus asked. Harry nodded emphatically, not trusting himself to speak at that moment. "Dear Merlin." Severus thought. "I haven't been in that room since, well, since she left." He considered his son standing in front of him. "Very well. Come along." What that, he marked his place in his book and swept out of the lab, Harry trailing behind him. Severus led him upstairs and down a corridor before stopping in front of a door. "I should have showed you before this, but." He stopped. He didn't know what else to say. Instead, he turned the knob and opened the door, motioning Harry in. Severus noted that the door hinges did not sound rusty or unused, which meant Lucky had probably been in the room since Lily had left.  
  
Harry had stopped about five feet into the room, just taking it in. It was a corner room, and two walls were nothing but windows with window seats beneath them. White lacy curtains sheltered the seats. The glass was clear, more evidence of Lucky's actions. The four-poster canopy bed was to Harry's right. The hangings were white and yellow and tied back, allowing a view of the white bedspread. The pattern on the topmost blanket was flowers, mainly daisies and lilies. Harry noticed that there were no petunias in sight. Harry allowed himself to wander around, taking in the vanity table. He lightly fingered the set on the table, noticing that the brush, comb, and mirror each had a lily engraved on them.  
  
He looked at the picture on the corner of the vanity table. He picked it up and saw Lily and Severus chasing each other in the snow, and Lily somehow managing to catch Severus around the waist and take him to the ground. Harry smiled at the picture. Both of his parents were laughing so hard they could barely move, much less chase each other competently.  
  
"Your mother loved sunlight." Severus said from behind Harry. Harry turned around to find that his father was sitting on a window seat, the curtain hanging around him as though it were hugging him. "So when she came here, I gave her the sunniest room I could find." Harry went over to join him, wondering how much Severus was going to tell him. "She would spend hours outside at a time, face turned up to the sun. I was always amazed that the sun never burned her, never darkened her skin, never changed her hair." Severus said in a faraway voice.  
  
"This house, while home with mother, always seemed oppressive with its lonely halls and empty rooms. When Lily came here, she seemed to fill it somehow. Even my father liked her, and that was rare, for he pledged himself to Voldemort. Though he promised not to mention Lily. And he never did, not once. He even told me once that he and mother should have had another child, a sister for me. He liked what 'a young girl did for the place', and she seemed to dote on him. I think that's why he liked her. She treated him like a father, while I acted as though he were my equal." Severus smiled lightly to himself, still gazing out the window, but not seeing anything that was there. "He always used to fuss over her, especially the way she used to run everywhere. He would say things like 'young ladies should not run' and 'must you always rush about everywhere, girl?' to Lily as she passed him." Severus paused and Harry was afraid that Severus was finished.  
  
"He gave his blessing so heartedly when I asked if I could marry her." Severus said. "He pulled me into his arms, wished me all the happiness in the world, and then straightened up, telling me that I made an excellent choice, regardless of blood." Severus smiled to himself again, as though reliving that day.  
  
"Your mother also loved to ride. I think her riding habit is still here." Severus said, getting to his feet and going over to the wardrobe. He pulled open the doors and sighed lightly. "Here it is." Harry went over and smiled. The riding habit was a deep green, trimmed with silver. Harry caught the Slytherin house colors and almost laughed. "The green matched her eyes. She looked so nice in it, even when she was half asleep. She didn't like riding early in the morning, as I do." Severus considered his son for a moment. "It seems that you inherited that trait." Harry smiled wryly and looked at the robes, dresses, and other garments hanging there.  
  
"Mother took Lily shopping when she first arrived. It was amazing when they returned. I thought the sitting room had a replicating charm on it, there were that many bags and boxes when they returned. Lily had looked exhausted, then exasperated as Mother mentioned that they were nowhere near done." Harry laughed at that idea. He had allowed Hermione help him shop once while they were still at Hogwarts. Needless to say, he had thought Binns's class less exhausting. "Your mother was an amazing woman, Harry." Severus said, moving back to the window seat. Severus looked about the room, as though searching for something. Harry watched as his eyes lit up and he jumped from his seat.  
  
Severus knelt down next to the bed and brought out a small wooden box. He lifted the lid and retrieved several photo albums from it. "Here they are." Severus said, returning to the window seat. He looked at each of them until he found the correct one and smiled as he opened it. "First year at Hogwarts." Severus said. "If you think the Creevy brothers were bad with their camera, well, Lily was worse." He motioned for Harry to join him and then pointed to the page. "There's someone you should recognize." Harry looked at the picture and gasped.  
  
"Aunt Petunia knew how to smile?" He asked, incredulous at the idea of a smiling Aunt Petunia. "Incredible." Severus nodded and turned the page. "These are your grandparents on your mother's side." Harry looked at his grandparents in the Muggle photograph. He could see the features of his mother in both people. His green eyes came from his grandfather, while the red hair came from his grandmother.  
  
"I only managed to meet them a few times, but they were wonderful people, so full of love for their children. Makes me wonder what happened to Petunia." Severus commented as he turned another page. "Ah, Hogwart's Express." He said. "There's your mother in her robes." Severus said, pointing her out. "And if should happen to see a small little bundle on the floor, I can only explained that she had surprised me." Harry looked down at the floor in the picture.  
  
"What happened?" Severus paused for a minute before answering.  
  
"I'd been told that Muggles were not worth notice. Your mother had a wonderful right hook, though from whom she learned it I never knew." Harry laughed.  
  
"She punched you?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer before laughing again. "I can't believe that my mother hit a boy before she even made it to Hogwarts." Harry said.  
  
"Well, the black eye reminded me that just because Muggles don't use magic, it doesn't mean that they do not have defenses." Harry smiled and then reached out and turned the page. "Ah, she had just bought a magic camera." Severus commented as Harry looked at the now moving pictures. He saw the eleven year old Lily and Severus poking each other with their quills in the library at Hogwarts. "I do believe that we were bored with our studies that day." Severus commented, as though trying to justify his actions. The two children in the picture tired of what they were doing and started throwing paper wads at each other. Harry looked through the other pictures, mostly of Severus practicing his glares. Harry saw a familiar one and his surprise must have shown on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"Snape patented glare number 36." Harry told him. "Also known as 'mess with me or mine and I will hex you so hard that your grandchildren will feel it'." Harry told the man. Severus blinked a few times before breaking out into a huge grin.  
  
"Well, I can't believe that you all think they're patented, because they're not." Severus said in reference to his glares. "Also, I do believe I was going for only children in that glare." Harry smiled and shrugged.  
  
"We Gryffindors believed it was at least grandchildren, if not further ahead." Harry told him. He reached up as he felt another odd twinge. Severus noticed it but did not ask. Harry did not appear to be in any type of pain. "What's going on here?" Harry asked, pointing to a picture of several students. Severus looked and shook his head.  
  
"I think that was the first time I actually fought back against Black and your father." Harry looked up sharply. "Although he was not your biological father, he did adopt you and take care of you. That is what he was to you before he died." Harry nodded slowly, taking in what his father had just said. Harry reached up to that twinge between his eyes again. "Head bothering you, Harry?"  
  
"No, not really. It's just an odd twinge." Severus nodded and returned his attention to the photos in front of them.  
  
"This was the Christmas celebration at Hogwarts that year. They had cancelled classes that day and allowed us free run of the school. The teachers then learned that that had not been a good idea and never did it again. Lily and I had a snowball fight that landed us side by side in the hospital. I never knew why she laughed so much on our way in, but now I do believe that she had accomplished her goal of spending some time with me away from the other students. She was a Slytherin at heart, I'm sure of it." Harry looked up in surprise, his eyebrows attempting to climb into his hairline. "What?" Severus asked.  
  
"That's really weird that you say that, because that is where the Sorting Hat tried to place me when I first went to Hogwarts." Severus's surprise told Harry that he hadn't known at all. "I wonder if she made the same decision." Harry said, his face slowly returning to normal. Severus didn't get a chance to ask what Harry had meant by that comment, for in that second Harry's hands flew to his head and he sucked in breath. Severus immediately launched into action.  
  
"Lucky!" The house elf popped into view and the creature's eyes widened. "Can you take him to his room?" The little creature nodded and snapped his fingers, causing himself and Harry to disappear. Severus ran down the hallway and to his son's rooms, mentally berating himself to not have asked to be taken along. He reached Harry's room and pulled out a vial. He placed a light hand on the boy's forehead and coaxed the potion into him. Severus poured a Dreamless Sleep potion into Harry's mouth and sighed as the potion started taking effect. "Go to sleep, Harry." Severus told the boy. Harry did little more than nod before he fell asleep. Severus reached out a hand and smoothed back the boy's hair.  
  
Severus jumped as Harry's features shifted before his eyes. Severus watched in fascination as Harry's looks took on more of a Snape look, and then some of Lily's features were added in. After a minute, the changes stopped. Severus held his breath as he realized that he was looking at his son, truly, for the first time. "Oh, Lily." He whispered. "He's beautiful." Severus wished fervently that Lily could be there, standing next to him. Just like many of his childhood wishes, it went ignored.  
  
Severus reached out a hand and caressed his son's face. He leaned down a kissed the boy's forehead. "It's so good to have you home, Harry." He whispered. He left the room and returned to Lily's. He gathered the photo albums and took them back to Harry's room. Harry deserved to have them now. He arranged them on one of the shelves and smiled towards his son again. Perhaps in time, they would have a relationship, one that both wanted. Severus went to find his mother to inform her that Harry's changes were complete.  
  
A/N: Before anyone thinks that that is the end, it's not. We have a few chapters left people! Unfortunately, I am leaving for summer camp on May 23rd. That means that there will be few, if any, updates until the first week of August. You might want to check once a month after the twenty- third for updates. Once again, I have found out that ffn is freezing stories that have too much "chat" in them, so I won't be answering reviews anymore. However, if you include your email in your review, I will be happy to answer you. Thanks again! Sylvia 


	12. Grandfather Snape

A/N: Back due to popular demand! Here's another chapter for you all!

Harry opened his eyes and rolled over, trying to catch up with his memories. He had been in his mother's room and he had felt a lot of pain. Oh, more changes! Harry pulled himself out of bed and went to his bathroom. The mirror greeted him in a chipper voice and he found that he looked like a mixture of both his parents, or he was starting to, anyway. He saw his mother's eyes, his father's eyebrows and angular shape. He decided that his nose was definitely his mother's, but the jury was still out on his mouth and ears. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His hair had come from his father. It was black, but it wasn't greasy. He silently thanked his mother for her genes in dealing with hair. He ran a bath and found that Lucky had hit his room while he had been washing up. The house elf had laid out an outfit on his bed. Harry knew better than to argue with the elf. He pulled on his clothes and started for the stairs. He wanted to show his father and grandmother his changes.

He checked his father's lab, the sitting room, the library, and the sunroom. "Lucky!" The house elf popped up and bowed.

"Good morning, Master Harry." The elf said, smiling at Harry.

"Do you know where Gran and my father are?" He asked. Lucky was ecstatic to hear Harry refer to Severus as "my father" and smiled.

"Master Severus and the mistress are out shopping at the moment. They asked me to tell you that they would be back later this afternoon. Would Master Harry care for some breakfast?" Harry nodded and went to the sunroom, his favorite place to eat breakfast. After eating, he returned to his room and sighed. Why would his father be gone the one time he wanted him for something?

"What is wrong, Master Harry?" Lucky asked.

"Nothing, Lucky." Harry answered. Lucky smiled and pointed at Harry's bookshelf. Harry turned and looked behind him.

"I believe that Master Severus left those for you." Lucky gave him a smile. "Do call me if you need anything at all, Master Harry." Harry thanked him and pulled the albums down from the shelf. Ten minutes later found Harry sprawled on the floor, albums in front of him and a contented smile on his face. Minn nosed her way into the room and curled up next to him. Harry turned the page and found a family portrait displayed. Grandfather Snape was busy looking intimidating for the camera. Gran, still able to see at that point, was watching Lily and Severus as the two of them tickled each other. Harry smiled, reached out a finger, and stroked the picture. That was his family. His eyes returned to Grandfather Snape. The man had been there. He was in the portraits downstairs.

Harry gathered his album and left his room and headed towards the portraits. He greeted several of the older relatives and found his grandfather. "Well, if it isn't the young Gryffindor!"

"Hello, Grandfather Snape." The man looked surprised to hear such a title, but nodded in acceptance. "I was wondering if you would tell me something about my mother? I've heard Gran and my father speak of her, and former teachers. What did you think of her?" Grandfather Snape paused and stared off into space.

"You wish to know of Lily?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Lily." The man sighed and sat down in his chair. "Pull up a chair, boy! No need to disturb me with your fidgeting!" Harry smiled and brought over a chair. He sat down and put the album in his lap. Minn settled on his feet and thumped her tail at the moving pictures before putting her head down.

"Your mother was a delight to have. I never had a desire for a daughter until I met her." Harry smiled. "Of course, your grandmother kept her origins from me for a long while, until I had so fallen in love with the girl that even if I had been told that she had come from the lowest Muggle stock I would not have let her leave. It was indeed a shock when I heard she came from Gryffindor. Finding out that she was Muggleborn as well nearly killed me." He paused for a minute.

"I followed Lord Voldemort and served him well, in the early days, before he became the monster that you faced." He saw the surprise on Harry's face. "Oh, yes, I know who you were, Harry Potter. I also knew that there was no way that you could have been the son of James Potter. I, unlike my son, have a head for numbers. Severus never seemed to think it possible. Well, I knew that you were a Snape from the minute I heard of your birth." Harry frowned. "Be proud of who you are, regardless of the last name you carry, Harold Alexander Snape!" Harry jerked at the name.

"What did you call me?" Harry snapped, looking up at the man.

"I see your father's temper in you now." The man came to the edge of the portrait. "I called you your true name, Harold. The one you would have had had you been born a Snape. Your name was picked out long before you were even thought of. How that name came to be is a story to be told by your father. I was never privy to the details." Grandfather Snape returned to his chair.

"Your mother was a wonderful person, that I'm sure you've heard often enough from others who knew her. She was a delight to be around, always fussing over others, polite, almost to a fault, and yet, lively enough to chase away any feelings of darkness and depression. I watched her help my son turn from an awkward adolescent to a confident young man, so confident that he offered his life to Albus Dumbledore. Yes, I forced him to take the Dark Mark. I thought I was doing what was best, so sure that my Lord would turn from his path and become the leader we all so desperately needed at that point. Hindsight shows me I was wrong. I died that night, my wife tortured and blinded, so that my son would take the Mark willingly." Harry sat and digested all of this information. "Regardless of what I did, even for the best, Severus turned out remarkably well. His own mother thought that he had accepted Voldemort, and turned from him. Lily had fled. I watched as he fell apart and Dumbledore had to put him back together, though he was put back together wrong. Pieces were missing. Lily, and you, of course."

"After you destroyed the Dark Lord." Harry flinched, and Grandfather Snape caught it. "Does that bother you, I saying that you destroyed the Dark Lord?" Harry frowned. "Well, speak up!"

"It just sounds so…" Harry shrugged, not sure what to say. Grandfather Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry knew for certain who had inherited that trait.

"Cruel? Heartless? Cold-blooded? Don't keep me in suspense, Harold." Grandfather Snape sneered at him. "So our young Master Snape doesn't like to hear of unpleasant things." He mused. Several of the portraits told Grandfather Snape exactly what they thought of him. "Quiet! The boy needs to learn this obviously painful lesson." He said. He turned back to Harry and considered him.

"It's apparent that you were told what you had to do and left to it." He put his hands behind his back and sighed. "Typical Dumbledore." Harry frowned again and folded his arms. He was regretting coming down here at all. He was sure that he could have waited until his father had come home. "Look at me, Harold."

"My name is Harry." He ground out. Grandfather Snape smirked.

"Of course it is. Now, Harold, you knew that you had to kill Lord Voldemort, but you were not told how to do so. Most likely, Dumbledore probably forgot to mention a 'why' in his explanations as well." Grandfather Snape stood and paced forward. "Look at me, Harold." Harry looked up, ready to tell the man to leave him alone and leave.

"_Legilimens."_ Harry had had no idea that portraits could do magic. He didn't have time to protest, move, close his eyes, or counter. He felt Grandfather Snape rip into his mind and move around at will. He shut his eyes and tried to focus enough to shove the man out. He could hear Minn barking through his memories. The memories he had been trying to suppress for so long came to the front of his mind and replayed over again. _"Face it, Harold. You know what you did. Now you must face it."_ Harry heard a word mumbled and he saw that he was standing apart from the memory.

"Watch it." Grandfather Snape was standing next to him. Harry shook his head, determined not to do so. "Open your eyes and watch. This is the only way!" Grandfather Snape pulled Harry closer to his memory. "Stop being a child!" Grandfather Snape shook him the slightest bit and Harry's eyes opened. Once he caught sight of what was happening, he could not look away. He watched as he and Voldemort started their fight, spells and curses flying back and forth. Harry had to admit that it was impressive, if not terrifying. He saw the point where he lost his wand as it exploded and he had fallen. Voldemort had advanced on him, and Harry had used wandless magic to finish it, powered with the power the Dark Lord could not handle. He watched as his younger self Apparated away with the injuries that would hindered his movement now.

"You are not a monster. You killed him, yes, but you are not the monster you think you are. Without your capacity for love, he would have thrived, devouring the hate and prejudice of others." Harry leaned against the man and took a deep breath. "You did what you had to do, and you did it well. Do not think of yourself as a monster." Harry became aware that he was still sitting in his chair and looking up at the portrait. He noticed that the other portraits were forming a mob to attack his grandfather. He vaguely wondered how much damage they could do. He had a feeling his grandfather could take them all on and still come out smirking.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Grandfather Snape nodded. The other portraits calmed down when they heard Harry speak.

"You are a powerful wizard, Harold. Intelligent, though reckless. Don't be afraid of who you are, or what you can do. Only then can you let your father into your life." Harry nodded and stood up. "Come visit again. I promise not to attack you." Harry smiled and nodded as he moved the chair back to its original spot. "Lucky is looking for you."

Harry nodded and left, photo album clutched in his hand. He was not exactly sure what his grandfather had done, but it had helped. He entered the dining room to see Lucky bouncing around his father, grandmother, and a blond haired man. A man that looked familiar.

"Draco?"

A/N: I will be posting on this story on a semi-regular basis from now on. Just thought you might like to know! Sylvia


	13. Friend?

A/N: Um, I goofed? Sorry to everyone who reads this story. Real Life kind of hit me upside the head and left me for dead. My good friend Emma locked me in my room and told me to write…she'd take care of the house. Wonder if we'll have a house left…oh well. Here's the long awaited (too long, I know) chapter. Have fun!

* * *

Draco Malfoy turned around with a confused look. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked as he stepped forward to greet Harry.

"No, not now." Harry said as he extended his hand.

"Draco, this is my son, Harold Alexander Snape." Severus said as he stepped up. He shot Harry a _what are you doing_ look. "Harold, this is Draco Malfoy." Harry shook Draco's hand and dropped it as he turned to his father.

"You and Grandfather." He shook his head in exasperation. "You're both so formal. _Harold._ What were you thinking when you picked that?" Harry asked before turning back to Draco. "I prefer 'Harry', if you don't mind. That's what I was called my whole life."

Draco Malfoy was studying Harry with an odd look. "Scarhead?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"Always said you were too quick for your own good." Harry said as he rubbed the spot his scar used to occupy. "It's good to see you again, Draco." Harry told him.

Draco Malfoy reached out and took one of Harry's hands. He turned it over, watching Harry the entire time, and then lifted the sleeve. Severus knew that Harry didn't like anyone looking at his scars but he seemed happy to allow Draco Malfoy to do it. Draco repeated the maneuver with Harry's other hand before he dropped it and stepped back with a large smile.

"Where have you been, you prat?" Draco demanded as he grabbed Harry's robe. "You do know that we spent an entire year looking for you?" Draco said as he pushed Harry into a chair.

"Yes, Severus has told me over and over again that you all spent a long time looking for me." Harry kicked his feet up onto the dining room table and smiled at Severus. "Lectured, actually, but it amounts to the same thing." He said with a shrug. Severus reached out and tipped Harry's feet onto the floor. Oh well. Harry hadn't thought that he would get away with it.

"Severus is your father?" Draco asked as though that fact finally caught up with him. "How is that possible?"

"Well, Draco, when a mother and a father…" Harry didn't get any further than that for Draco launched a conjured throw pillow at Harry's face, which effectively stopped the unwelcome explanation of the way life works.

Severus slipped out of the dining room with his mother. He hadn't seen Harry that happy since arriving at the manor. He would have brought Draco over long ago if he had thought the two had such a close friendship. "I am guessing that you are glad Draco came home with us?"

"Yes, Mother. I am content with the decision." Severus said told the woman. "I think some lunch would not be amiss, for us as well as the boys." Severus allowed himself to relax. Harry seemed to like Draco. He would daresay they were even friends, which was a drastic change from what he knew of the boys from Hogwarts.

"They're hardly 'boys', Severus." Gran said with a laugh.

"They'll always remain young in my mind." Snape told her as he opened the door to the library. "I'll give the boys a few minutes to finish their attempts of killing each other and then have Lucky announce lunch." Severus said as he directed his mother to a chair.

"Take your time. I've got Mr. Darcy's lovely voice to listen to. I'm so glad you charmed this book for me, Severus." Gran said as the book opened and picked up where she had left off.

"You're welcome, Mother. I'll be just a moment." Severus swept down the hallway and into the kitchens. Lucky had to know a few of Harry's favorites at this point.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Severus is your father. That's just…too hard to comprehend." Draco said as he looked Harry over. "Merlin, it is good to see you." Draco said as he shook his head again in bemusement. "I thought, for a little while, that you had succeeded where I had stopped you before."

"No." Harry said and shook his head. "I, uh, never considered it an option after we talked." Harry admitted. "You did say I wasn't in my right mind at that time."

"When were you ever in your right mind?" Draco asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch." Harry said with a smirk.

"All those Wronski feints you pulled and you say that you were in your right mind? Potter, you had a death wish!" Draco's mind caught up with what he said and he froze. He looked at Harry in shock.

Harry smiled, tried to hide it, and then snorted into his hand. Draco snorted too and then laughed. "Death wish?" Harry asked. "Me?" Harry laughed and leaned back into his chair. "A death wish?"

"Okay, okay." Draco said between fits of laughing. "I get it. Harry Potter has a death wish? No, couldn't be!" Harry and Draco collapsed into laughter at the dining room table and that was how Severus found them two minutes later when he came in to announce that lunch would be served on the patio outside in five minutes. He backed out of the room and left the boys to it. Lucky could tell them about lunch.

* * *

"Your grandmother said that you and Draco had a, what was the word?" Severus paused. "Oh, yes. 'Lovely' was what she said. A 'lovely' afternoon together." Severus looked to Harry for confirmation.

"Are you done teasing me yet?" Harry whined behind his book. "Yes, Draco and I had fun. We played Exploding Snape with Gran and then got lost in the gardens behind the house. You need to outline that one path better. We could have wandered around forever if it hadn't been for Lucky's tracking skills." Harry said. "I'm not going into further details."

"I am guessing that he was the one who stopped your suicide attempt?" Severus asked with a nonchalant air that was ruined by the need to know in his eyes.

"You are correct." Harry answered. "I'm trying to read, you know." Harry said as he turned a page in his current book. Who knew that political history could be so interesting?

"Could you spare me a few minutes?" Severus asked as he settled into his own chair across from his son. Honestly, the words would continue to be the same even if the boy shut the book. Why couldn't he put it down for a few minutes? "I need to talk to you."

Harry dropped his book and looked at his father. "About what?" Harry asked.

"Your twenty-first birthday is coming up." Severus said calmly. "I don't know if you are aware of pureblood traditions?"

"Not really." Harry answered. "I thought I was a half-blood most of my life so I didn't pay attention to them." Harry put both of his feet up onto a stool and looked at Severus. Why was it important now?

"It is tradition for families to throw rather lavish birthday parties for a child when he reaches his twenty-first birthday." Severus told Harry. "Your grandmother is determined to keep up the tradition."

"She wants to throw me a birthday party?" Harry asked. That could be fun. "We could invite Draco, right?"

"I don't think you understand me. Perhaps I am not explaining it correctly. You've heard of a young lady's coming out balls, correct?" Severus asked. The look his son gave him when he mentioned a coming out ball was quite comical, really. Very amusing.

"Yes." Harry trailed off at the end. "She wants to throw me something like that?" Harry asked in shock. "Why?" He demanded. "What purpose does it serve?"

"It's a 'see and be seen' event. It also has a tradition of a type of matchmaking event where a young man can find his future wife." Snape explained.

"Did you have something like this?" Harry asked. Matchmaking? What?

"I did." Snape answered. "My father was not around to fulfill his part but it still happened. Albus slipped into my father's role very nicely." True, Albus had filled the role of father quite nicely and had allowed Severus to do as he liked in regards of a future wife. There was a reason Severus had never married.

"What's the father's role?" Harry asked.

"The father announces the child by name before they come in. All of their names." Snape explained.

"'All of their names?' Are you saying I have more than one?" Harry didn't like the sound of this or where it was going.

"Your name would be announced as 'Harold Alexander Rueben Evans Snape-Potter'."

"What about James?" Harry asked. That had been a part of his name for a long while.

"That was a part of your persona. It could find space between 'Alexander' and 'Rueben' if you wish to keep it." Severus looked over his son and sighed. "What I am trying to say is that you would be re-announced to the wizarding world. 'Harry Potter' would again have a place in the wizarding world and you would be known by your new name." Severus looked at his son again and wondered what the boy was thinking. "Would you be alright with that?"

"Do I have any obligations to the wizarding world?" Harry asked. "Things I would have to do?" Harry asked from his chair.

Severus blinked. What did that have to do with anything? "No. No obligations that I know. Aside from tea with your grandmother, of course. She might want to show you off to her friends."

"That's fine. I expected as much." Harry said as he opened his book again. "Gran may throw me a party if she wants to. It won't bother me. I won't be able to contribute much at all, really. I'm not good at the whole 'planning a party' thing." Harry told his father.

"She will be in her element. I just hope you know what you're getting into." Severus said as he stood up. "I'll arrange your lessons and let you know when they will happen." Severus started to leave the library when his son's voice stopped him.

"Lessons?" Harry asked. "What lessons?"

"Dancing lessons, of course." Severus said as he turned around. "There'll be a visit from a tailor for your dress robes. Etiquette lessons may not be a bad idea. I'm not sure your Muggle etiquette knowledge will suffice in this situation. Those are just a few things we'll take care of." Severus's lips twitched as he noticed the rather frightened expression on his son's face. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Mother will make all arrangements and I'll be here for support, should it become too much for you."

He noticed that Harry had gone pale. "Son? Are you alright?" Severus asked. "Are you in pain?"

"No. I'm fine." Harry answered. "I just realized that if I do this, this whole coming back into society thing, then I will have to let Hermione and the Weasleys know that I'm still alive." Harry dropped back into his chair and groaned. "Mrs. Weasley is going to kill me." Harry covered his face with his hands as though to block out the world. "I'm going to die. She's worse than Voldemort in a bad mood. We should have just allowed Voldemort to come into the Burrow and the war would have been over."

Severus studied his son for a few seconds. The boy did not have to do this. Harry's rather macabre sense of humor aside, he did seem greatly concerned about his survival rate if Molly Weasley knew of his existence. Why was he willing to go through with it? Was it just a convenient excuse to come home without needed an excuse? A type of protest, perhaps?

"Why don't I invite Molly and Arthur for tea?" Severus asked. If he could make his son's homecoming any easier, he would do it. Even if it meant tolerating the company of the Weasleys. "You could tell them first and give them time to become used to the idea of Harry Potter being alive before you deal with your more, ah, volatile friends." Severus almost cringed at the thought of Fred and George Weasley loose in his home, intent on revenge of their wayward friend. He paused a moment. "Perhaps some calming potions would not be amiss in Molly's tea when she comes to visit."

"Calming potions?" Harry asked. "Yes. That is a good idea." Harry said as he allowed his book to fall shut in his lap. "Where do we get those?" Had the boy taken leave of his senses?

"I can make those. Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked. He was growing concerned. Harry was not acting like himself.

"I'm fine. Just planning out escape paths for when Ron finds out." Harry muttered. "Maybe a weapon would be a good idea."

Severus smirked as Harry descended into random mutterings. Perhaps this would help cement his presence back in the wizarding world so that he would not want to leave. Severus enjoyed having his son at home with him, where he belonged.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you didn't die waiting for this. I'm back! 


End file.
